Sobre cómo Dougie descubrió que era Dannysexual
by Irenuni
Summary: La relación entre Dougie y Danny ha cambiado por completo tras un horrible tierra trágame. El pequeño y desesperado Doug decide acudir al psicólogo. El hombre que le comunicará su diagnóstico no es otro sino el mismísimo Tom Fletcher. Slash: Danny-Dougie
1. Chapter 1

"**SOBRE CÓMO DOUGIE DESCUBRIÓ QUE ERA DANNYSEXUAL"**

**Capítulo 1.**

Dougie traga saliva. Echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y vuelve a tragar saliva una vez más, intentando impulsar ese malestar que se le adhiere a las paredes de la faringe como una bola de pelo gatuna.  
Está debatiéndose entre despegar su trasero del cuero que recubre el mullido sillón sobre el que yace, o hacerle frente de una vez por todas a sus dudas con ayuda de su psicólogo particular.  
El mismísimo Fletcher.

_¿De verdad piensas contarle todo lo que pasa por tu pervertida mente a Tom, Dougie? ¿A Tom? ¿Tom el que ambos conocemos? ¿Realmente eres consciente de lo que estás a punto de hacer? Vas a desnudarte frente a él… En sentido figurado._

Dougie odia más que nada reconocerlo… pero quizá esta vez su conciencia esté en lo cierto. ¿Y si luego no fuera capaz de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Y si nada volviera a ser como antes? ¿Y si Tom, cuando le había ofrecido ayuda, estuviera esperando escuchar un problema más normal que el suyo? Algo más corriente… No una razón para mirarle como un bicho raro a partir de entonces, con un deje de desconfianza tatuado en el iris.  
El enano lo ve venir.  
Vaya si lo ve venir.  
Definitivamente, él ha nacido sin los huevos para esto. Probablemente lo mejor sea quedarse con la duda. Se dispone a huir despavorido y atravesar la puerta del estudio de Tom para no entrar nunca más… pero una mano se posa sobre su pecho, deteniéndole.  
—¿A punto de huir como un gallina, Poynter? —el rubio curva sus labios en una sonrisa y un pequeño hoyuelo se le forma en su mejilla izquierda.  
—Más o menos.  
—Bueno, pues haber tomado la decisión un poco antes —responde cortante—. Ponte cómodo... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber para mientras?  
Dougie suelta un bufido.  
—¿En serio vas a tomártelo así? ¿Traigo también una grabadora y un micrófono para la entrevista?  
—¡Douglas Lee! —exclama Tom—. Estamos en el despacho de Fletcher. ¿Y quién manda en el despacho de Fletcher? —silencio—. ¡Pues Fletcher! ¿Está claro?  
El enano hincha las aletillas de la nariz y ladea la cabeza, cansado.  
—Sí, Tom, está claro.  
—A ver, dilo tú. ¿Quién manda en el despacho de Fletcher?  
—Tú, Tom, tú mandas…  
—Así me gusta. Ahora… ¿Decías que querías que te trajera algo de bebida?

Por Dios. Tiene que escapar de allí sea como sea y cuanto antes lo haga mejor será para su salud mental. Su mirada se dispara hacia las ventanas de la habitación. Con Barrotes.

Espera. ¿Barrotes? ¿Desde cuándo hay verjas en las ventanas de la casa? Que él sepa, también vive en esa casa, y de haber puesto verjas se habría enterado… O quizás no… Eso da igual. ¿Algún pasadizo secreto? Tom es muy amante de todas esas cosas. Seguramente esconda uno detrás de la estantería. Uno que se active con el movimiento de su colección de Dvds de Star Wars y dé directamente a Narnia.  
—Mira, Tom… la verdad es que es una estupidez. Mejor dejamos estar el tema. Me conoces bien. Ya sabes que además de ser rarito de por sí disfruto haciéndome el rarito aún más.  
—Aaaaay, ¡no, no, no! ¡¡No!! Con que con esas me vienes ahora —le espeta él, alzando al aire su dedo índice y meneándolo de izquierda a derecha a un centímetro de su cara—. No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esta situación, ¿me estás oyendo? Tienes suerte de que sea como soy. ¿O piensas que no me duele ya sólo pensar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esto cuando podría emplearlo en… en… en mil cosas más?  
—¿Cómo…?  
Aunque Dougie ya sabe en qué tipo de actividades emplearía Tom su tiempo.  
—Como en… ¡Mira, Dougie, no me hagas darte ejemplos sobre los que luego harás la gracia! El pobre Harry y yo ya hemos tenido suficiente con aguantar tu presencia de muerto viviente por la casa durante dos meses. A Danny no le incluyo porque ya sabemos que se la trae floja todo lo que no tenga que ver con su propio ombligo.  
—¡Oh, vamos, Tom! ¡No seas exagerado! No es para tanto. Al menos sigo participando en todo lo relacionado con mi vida social. No soy como un muerto viviente.  
Tom agacha la cabeza, alza una ceja y le mira fijamente durante más de diez segundos. Es esa típica mirada suya que quiere decir que _"¿En serio me estás diciendo que soy un exagerado y que no tengo razón cuando OBVIAMENTE la tengo?".  
_Porque Tom NUNCA se equivoca. Y ese es el problema.

Finalmente, el pequeño cede. Vuelve a recostarse sobre el sillón negro de cuero del despacho de Tom… con una botella de agua entre sus manos, ¡eso que no falte! Tanto que había dado por culo Tom con la bebida, al menos podía haberse dignado a traerle algo que no fuese una botella de agua.  
Rácano de las narices.  
De repente, la luz que ilumina la sala se vuelve ligeramente tenue. Dougie ahora tan solo llega a distinguir las formas del rostro de Tom, bañado en sombras.  
¿Y desde cuándo se puede hacer eso con la luz? ¿Y además en su propia casa?

_Dougie, ¿no te has cuenta de que cada vez te delatas más y pruebas que tan sólo has estado en cuerpo y no en alma estos últimos meses?_

El enano pega un bote sobre el asiento cuando escucha una musiquita asomar por entre los altavoces pardos de la sala.  
—¿Se puede saber qué coj…?  
—Es música de ambiente —le corta Tom—. Te ayudará a meterte más en el papel. Bueno, empecemos con todo esto de una vez por todas.  
—¿Empezar? ¿Y por dónde quieres que empiece?  
—¿Qué tal por el principio, Dougie? ¿Qué tal si me cuentas con quién va relacionada tu reciente amargura?  
—¿Por el principio?  
Dougie aguarda unos segundos antes de hablar. Finge que piensa la respuesta. Lo finge porque, obviamente, sabe de sobra quién es el culpable. Sabe perfectamente de quién son las miles de pecas que viajan por su mente de manera continua. Sabe que esa sonrisa blanca de oreja a oreja no puede ser de otro sino…  
—Danny.

Tom asiente con la cabeza, como si ya lo supiera de antemano y estuviera afirmando que la respuesta que la ha dado el pequeño es la correcta, la que debía. Toma un bolígrafo azul marino entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y escribe algo en una libreta:  
_"1. Todo se debe a Danny".  
_Después muerde el bolígrafo con los dientes, pensativo, y vuelve a anotar algo más.  
_"1. Todo __se debe a__ es culpa del hombre-rata, aka Danny"  
Y añade una última aclaración:  
"1. Todo __se debe a__ es culpa del hombre-rata, aka Danny. Como siempre."  
_—Ajá… dices que Danny, ¿y en qué te basas?  
—¿En qué me baso?  
—Empieza a preocuparme el hecho de que siempre repitas lo que yo digo. ¿Lo haces porque tienes dificultades para escucharme o simplemente eres poco inteligente, Douglas?  
—¡Tom, no intentes insultarme con educación para quitarle hierro al asunto!  
—Decías que, para afirmar que Danny es el protagonista de esta historia, te basabas en…  
¿Basarse? ¿Qué en qué se basa? Joder, pues en que es Danny. ¿Qué más pruebas necesita? Dougie sabe —más o menos— lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero no se ve capaz de explicarlo con palabras. Y menos a Tom.  
—El tiempo pasa, Poynter. Tic, tac, tic, tac… Cuanto más te demores, más te costará la consulta. Tic, tac, tic…

¡¡POR DIOS, QUE ALGUIEN LE EXPLIQUE POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGUE AHÍ SENTADO!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_¿Basarse? ¿Qué en qué se basa? Joder, pues en que es Danny. ¿Qué más pruebas necesita? Dougie sabe —más o menos— lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero no se ve capaz de explicarlo con palabras. Y menos a Tom.  
—El tiempo pasa, Poynter. Tic, tac, tic, tac… Cuanto más te demores, más te costará la consulta. Tic, tac, tic…_  
_¡¡POR DIOS, QUE ALGUIEN LE EXPLIQUE POR QUÉ SIGUE AHÍ SENTADO!!_

—No lo sé, joder. Últimamente nuestra relación es… rara. Es extraño. No le veo como antes, le veo de otra manera…  
Tom anota _"Dougie ha dejado de llevar lentillas" _en su cuaderno y le anima a seguir hablando.  
—Le noto distinto al resto de la gente. Y también distinto a antes.  
_"O Danny ha madurado o bien se ha vuelto idiota".  
_Recapacita y vuelve a escribir:  
_"O Danny ha madurado o bien se ha vuelto __más__ idiota que __de costumbre__".  
_El enano calla. No sabe qué otras razones darle.

—La cosa va a ser un poco difícil si hablas de cinco en cinco palabras. Deja que fluyan… —le aconseja Tom alargando demasiado la "u". _  
_Dougie reprime las ganas de lanzarse encima de ese nuevo Tom intelectual. Puede jurar por lo más sagrado que acabaría con él en ese mismo instante.  
—Bueno, tampoco sé si soy yo el que he cambiado personalmente o he cambiado mi manera de interpretar todo lo que él hace, o si es cosa suya, o…  
Tom se aclara la garganta y despega la mano izquierda de su mentón.  
—¿Lo dices porque antes encontrabas a Danny menos estúpido que ahora, o al revés?  
Dougie frunce el ceño y se prepara para contraatacar.  
—¡¡Danny no es estúpido!!  
Entonces esa típica mirada de Tom vuelve a tomar protagonismo. Baja la cabeza, hunde la barbilla, alza una ceja y le comunica mentalmente que _"¿En serio me estás diciendo que no tengo razón al decir que Danny es estúpido cuando OBVIAMENTE la tengo?"._

Esa frase es suficiente para Tom. Para Tom todopoderoso. Para Tom el que todo lo sabe. (También que Dougie _supuestamente_ ha dejado de llevar lentillas, y eso es aún más digno de admiración).  
Por lo tanto, apunta su maravillosa conclusión bajo el resto:  
_5. Dougie encuentra dificultades para darse cuenta de las cosas más evidentes de este mundo.  
_El rubio platino suspira y mira al frente, esperanzado. Ya consigue darle sentido a algunos de los indicios que le permitirán inferir su futura hipótesis.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a notar que algo raro pasaba, Dougie? De estas cosas uno no se da cuenta de un día a otro. Coméntame —Tom se acomoda en la silla y comienza a girar de un lado a otro impulsándose con los pies.  
—Me temo que te equivocas en eso. Todo comenzó aquel sábado de abril en que…

_**Flashback.**_

_Dougie acaba de darse una ducha de agua caliente. Últimamente no hace otra cosa que comer, dormir, ducharse —por la cuenta que le trae, a no ser que quiera que un vaho verdoso (como en los Sims) le siga a todas partes—, jugar a la play —eso que no falte— y hacer de rabiar a Tom —y estos dos últimos son sus pasatiempos preferidos—. No sabe si tener tanto tiempo libre es bueno o malo. Llega un momento en que todo le resulta completamente insulso. Normalmente Danny y él se divertían enfadando a Tom. Habían ideado una especie de concurso bautizado como "Rapidez venal", que consistía en hacer que la vena de Tom asomase lo más rápido posible. Dougie casi siempre ganaba a Danny.  
Al menos ya era algo. Con la play no tenía tanta suerte. _

_El pequeño se anuda la toalla a la cintura y sale del baño al ritmo de una canción que tararean sus labios "i'm walking on sunshine, woooooo hooooo". El pasillo se vuelve blanco a medida que el vaho se escapa por las rendijas de la puerta y no puede evitar sentirse igual que en lluvia de estrellas. Pero se calla nada más oír a Danny decirle que "como sigas así me voy a cortar las orejas", justo antes de encerrarse en el baño dando un portazo. Danny tiene un amor incondicional al sonido que se produce nada más dar un portazo. Cada vez que Tom le llama la atención diciéndole "como se joda la puerta la pagas tú, y además, por si acaso cabe duda, la que has jodido te la tragas", Danny responde un "lo siento, Tom, me cuesta controlar mi gran fuerza"._

Muchas veces se ha quejado el enano de que un baño para los cuatro no es suficiente. Recuerda aquella primera vez en que propuso hacer algo al respecto. Harry le contestó mientras jugaba con sus baquetas que "si te encargas tú _**Y**__, lo que es más importante, lo pagas tú también, haz lo que te salga del culo". Dougie se ofendió y le respondió que "cualquier cosa con tal de no inhalar el hedor que queda después de que tú entres", lo que trajo consigo un par de collejas y un enfado de más de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse Harry durante más tiempo si hasta él mismo era consciente de que Dougie tenía razón?  
Pero se ve que de nada había servido._

No se da cuenta hasta unos minutos más tarde de que una voz está llamándole por su nombre… no, aún más grave, no le llama por su nombre, sino por ese extraño "Douglas" que tan mal suena. Y ese extraño vocablo que, misteriosamente, la gente usa de vez en cuando para referirse a su persona, no connota otra cosa sino enfado. Hasta el hámster del vecino lo sabe.  
Se acerca hasta la puerta del baño silenciosamente.  
—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? —pregunta agachándose y cotilleando por las rendijas de la parte inferior de la puerta.  
_—¿Que qué me pasa? Entra ahora mismo y verás, pedazo de mamón —responde un Danny airado desde los adentros.  
Dougie toma el pomo de la puerta confundido, la empuja y se encuentra una cabeza —con el pelo lamido por una vaca, cabe añadir— asomando por la mampara gris salpicada de agua, y una mano izquierda sosteniendo algo blanquecino.  
—¿Se puede saber qué cojones es esto, Douglas? —pregunta el pecoso meneando el bloque amarillento y resbaladizo de un lado a otro.  
—Jabón… digo yo.  
—Jabón, dices tú... ¿Jabón? ¿ESTO es jabón? —Danny hace fuerza con el puño y hunde un dedo en la pasta, furioso—. ¿Y dónde coño está el jabón, si se puede saber? ¡¿Dónde está el jabón?! Yo sólo consigo ver una maraña de pelos negros y rizosos que prefiero no saber de dónde proceden.  
Dougie deja escapar una risita socarrona mientras lo examina cuidadosamente. Le da igual. Su pelambrera le da un toque de masculinidad. Ya quisieran otros.  
—¡¡Esto supera con creces a Harry!! En serio, tío, ¿qué clase de antojos tuvo tu madre cuando se quedó embarazada? ¿Se dedicaba a cebarse a mejillones peludos cada noche para que te creciera todo esto? Haz el favor de traerme otro jabón, porque no pienso restregarme este extraño "ente" sobre mi cuerpo. Prefiero seguir manteniéndolo en una sola pieza. _

_Dougie gruñe malhumorado y murmura que "mejor que se me caigan de ahí antes que de la cabeza" lo suficientemente bajo como para que el pecoso no le oiga mientras sale por la puerta del baño para volver a entrar diez segundos más tarde.  
—Toma, agradable —exclama clavándoselo contra el pecho—. Ojalá te resbales en la ducha y te lo tragues. Aunque era mejor que te tragases el anterior, pero tampoco soy tan exigente —Dougie recalca la palabra exigente y fija su mirada en los ojos de Danny, el cual coge el jabón, repite la acción de Dougie empotrándoselo contra el pecho y le toma con su otra mano por el brazo antes de que huya.  
—Ah, no, no, no, amigo mío. Haber tomado __**eso**__ entre mis manos merece una recompensa —Danny se gira sobre sus pies y Dougie queda cara a cara con un trillón de pecas esparcidas por una ancha espalda blanca—. Me vas a enjabonar tú. Y más vale que mañana siga teniendo mano izquierda, porque lo más probable es que se me caiga o me la tengan que amputar después de esto —Danny observa cómo Dougie enarca una ceja con cara de "¿Acaso me ves pinta de chacha, gilipollas?", y le insta moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

Entonces el pecoso corre la mampara y le invita a entrar, aún meneando el maldito jabón delante de sus ojos.  
Y Dougie no tiene ni idea de por qué, pero de repente, nada más verle, su enfado parece haber desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Entonces el pecoso corre la mampara y le invita a entrar, aún meneando el maldito jabón delante de sus ojos.  
Y Dougie no tiene ni idea de por qué, pero de repente, nada más verle, su enfado parece haber desaparecido._

Dougie anuncia que ha terminado de narrar la situación en que todo comenzó justo cuando nota que sus mejillas se van encendiendo. Más. Cada vez más. A una velocidad de vértigo. No puede ser. NO puede ser. ¿Aún a estas horas se sonroja al pensarlo? Más de dos meses después sigue queriendo volver atrás en el tiempo y borrarlo todo. No hubo peor "tierra trágame" que el suyo, de eso no hay duda.  
Tom escribe algo más en su libreta beige mientras lo que Dougie ha dicho da vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza.  
6. "A Dougie le gusta ducharse"  
Entonces el enano le suelta un "Más vale que lo que quiera que sea que estés apuntando en esa maldita libreta tenga algo de sentido" y Tom lo tacha y hace como que allí no ha pasado nada.  
—Los psicólogos nos merecemos confidencia. Y si no estás de acuerdo con eso, vas y te pagas uno de verdad.  
—Que te lo crees tú.  
El rubio platino resopla.  
—Una cosa, Dougie… —él asiente con la cabeza una sola vez—. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que te estés poniendo rojo? —Tom frunce el ceño y el aludido piensa que es imposible que a ese hombre se le escape una.  
—Es que hace mucho calor.  
—¡Pero si llevas una camiseta de manga corta y yo dos jerseys y una bufanda, garrulo!  
—Pero es que tú no tienes ropa que no sea así en el armario y, para colmo, debes tener la piel del grosor del papel de fumar.  
—¿Y la tuya de qué es? ¿De metacrilato?  
De repente, Tom ensancha sus labios en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entrecierra los ojos. El pequeño teme lo que pueda estar rulando por su complicado mecanismo cerebral. Lo que aún no sabe es que temerá aún más la pregunta que él le hará.  
—¿Y además de eso, hay alguna razón por la que no me hayas terminado de contar la historia?

Lo odia. ODIA no poder ocultarle nada a Tom. Porque es imposible. Dougie está totalmente convencido de que Tom tiene un par de angelitos —parecidos a los diminutos— sentados sobre sus hombros, aguardando el momento perfecto para cascarle lo que pasa por la cabeza del otro. Aunque está en lo cierto cuando le echa en cara lo siguiente:  
—Si quieres que te ayude no puedes mentirme. No tendría ningún sentido porque me sería imposible sacar nada en claro, ¿lo entiendes?  
—Teóricamente, ocultar cosas o no contar la historia entera no se corresponde con "mentir".  
—Pues ni una ni la otra. Más me da que me da lo mismo.  
Pero Dougie no arranca. Sólo con recordar la historia sus mejillas se tiñen más de rojo.  
—Venga, vamos.  
—No me gustaría tener que… por favor.  
—Dougie. Cuéntame.  
—Tom, no me hagas esto… ten piedad.  
Entonces Tom se acomoda sobre la silla, se acerca al escritorio del estudio y apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa de madera. Su mirada es profunda. Está más serio que nunca. Esta mirada de Tom significa "Sé lo que digo. Hazme caso", y como Dougie no recuerda vez alguna en la que Tom se haya equivocado al dar consejo, se anima.

_**Flashback.**_

_Entonces el pecoso corre la mampara y le invita a entrar, aún meneando el maldito jabón delante de sus ojos.  
Y Dougie no tiene ni idea de por qué, pero de repente, nada más verle, su enfado parece haber desaparecido.  
Curiosamente está más contento de lo que debería.  
Piensa en meterse en la ducha _—_cualquier cosa con tal de no aguantar a Danny de mala leche por casa—, pero sus piernas no responden. Aún está sin vestir. Tan sólo tiene esa toalla blanca rodeándole la cintura. Pero por mucho que lo intenta, sus piernas no responden. Han sido atornilladas al suelo a la altura del empeine.  
Danny se gira de nuevo sobre sus pies. El enano ya no tiene su ancha y pecosa espalda blanca a la altura de los ojos, sino su propia cara. Igual de pecosa. Incluso más. Mucho más. Tiene montones de pecas. Millones. Trillones. Infinitas. Tantas que hacen daño a la vista (no). Esa cara mojada y angelical sobre la que se plasman dos enormes focos azules entrecerrados que le miran impacientes. Esa cara sobre la que las gotas de agua provenientes de la ducha abierta resbalan vertiginosas. También la boca de Danny, que respira entrecortadamente debido al agua ardiente que cae sobre su piel.  
Y su cuerpo desnudo. Húmedo. Caliente. Está jodidamente guapo. ¿Guapo? ¿Acaba de pensar guapo? Con guapo se queda corto, pero se niega a creer que esas cosas están pasando por su mente.  
Y Dougie nota cómo sus piernas flojean._

_Y entonces SÍ que puede decir que está MUCHO más contento que antes. Tan contento que ha tenido fuerzas suficientes como para montar la tienda de campaña él solito. Sin saber cómo. Pero ahí está, erguida majestuosamente. Más le vale desaparecer de la vista de Danny lo más rápido posible. _

_-  
_Tom no ha cambiado la expresión de su cara. Nada. Ni una pizca. Sigue igual de antes, inmutable. Parece que ya se lo esperaba. (Lo que Dougie no sabe es que Harry estaba observando todo por las rendijas inferiores de la puerta y que nada más verlo salió corriendo y gritando en susurros que "Tom. Tom. TOM. TOMTOMTOMTOM. Pégame un capón para saber que no estoy soñando".  
—Eso es grave —sentencia.  
—Vete a tomar por culo.  
—Yo… Dougie. Si tuviera que dar mi veredicto…  
—Ni se te ocurra decir la palabra que vas a decir —Dougie alza el dedo acusador y le lanza esa mirada que dice "Como se te ocurra pronunciarla juro que te lo meto en el ojo, te los saco y juego con ellos a las canicas"—. ..Decirla.  
—No te me pongas agresivo.  
Tom sólo puede pensar en lo difícil que va a resultar todo si Dougie sigue con esa idea en la mente. Y que Dougie responda con un "Perdona que te diga pero esto NO es ser agresivo" sólo lo refuerza.

Tom piensa que ya ha conseguido que Dougie suelte bastante —más de lo que se esperaba— por un día de consulta. Incluso se plantea estudiar psicología mientras su conciencia le elogia interiormente "no pensaba que fueras tan bueno. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Lo has hecho muy bien. Parece que eres bueno en esto. Eres un crack. Olé, Tom. Un Hurra por ti. Grande. ¡Guapo!"  
Tom adora a su conciencia.  
—Suficiente por hoy —guarda su libreta beige (no sin antes cerrarla con candado) en uno de los cajones de la mesa del estudio y se pone en pie.  
—¿Por hoy? ¿A qué te refieres con "por hoy"? ¿Va a haber más de estas?  
—Creo que será lo mejor. Todos los días a esta hora. ¿Te parece bien?  
—De puta madre.  
—¿En serio?  
—No.  
—Da igual. Escucha, Gio y yo vamos a comer fuera. Os he dejado a los dos la comida encima del poyete. Calentároslo un poco en el microondas porque debe de haberse puesto fría.  
Dougie sigue a Tom por toda la casa. El rubio se ha parado delante de su armario y busca su gabardina negra. Después toma sus converse blancas y se acuclilla para anudarlas. Dougie le interrumpe. Exclama "eh", y después "EHEHEHEHE, UN MOMENTO".  
—¿Cómo que a los dos?  
—A ti y a Danny. Harry ha quedado con su tío para echar unas partidas de cricket. Dijo que volvería sobre las once.  
No. No. No puede ser. ¿Danny? El muy cabrón de Tom le piensa dejar sólo en casa con él justo después de obligarle a rememorar su peor momento.  
¿Debería jugar con sus ojos a las canicas ya o esperar a que llegue de comer?

—Las cosas sobrecalentadas saben peor —se queja haciendo muecas.  
—Bien por ti —Tom sonríe y toma las llaves.  
—En serio. Sabe muy mal. Luego me duele la barriga.  
—Pues la próxima vez os preparáis vosotros la comida. No te jode. Te pensarás que yo disfruto cocinando para el resto.  
(Aunque sí que disfruta. Pero eso se lo ahorra).  
—¿No puedo irme contigo y con Gio a comer fuera? —La situación es grave cuando Dougie se ofrece a ejercer de sujetavelas—. No molestaré —Dougie escucha un portazo y abre rápidamente—. Tom, Tom, ¡TOM! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—_¿No puedo irme contigo y con Gio a comer fuera? —La situación es grave cuando Dougie se ofrece a ejercer de sujetavelas—. No molestaré —Dougie escucha un portazo y abre rápidamente—. Tom, Tom, ¡TOM! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!_

A decir verdad, tampoco tiene tanta hambre.  
Un rugido resuena por toda la casa. Dougie casi puede decir que la lámpara ha comenzado a temblar.  
Vale. Igual sí que tiene un poco de hambre. Pero solo un poco. Peor están los niños de África. Oye una vocecita dentro de su cabeza —_Dougie, los niños de África mueren de hambre_.

Lo próximo que sabe está de pie. En frente del microondas. Calentando los macarrones que Tom les ha dejado encima del poyete.  
No.  
SOBREcalentando los macarrones.  
De repente, Danny entra por la puerta. Sin camiseta. Solo lleva unos bóxer blancos y Dougie no puede remediar pensar que siempre debe llevar los mismos. Aunque curiosamente no pone pegas a tal cosa.  
Su pelo está enmarañado y revuelto. Seguramente acaba de despertarse.  
—Me acabo de despertar —anuncia.  
Pues sí. Acaba de despertarse.  
Se estira mientras deja escapar un par de gruñidos y seguidamente se sienta en la mesa. Dougie alza una ceja mientras espera a que pase un minuto.  
—¿No irás a comer así, no?  
—¿Así como? —responde—. ¿Sentado? Si quieres como haciendo el pino.  
—No. Sin camiseta. Es de mala educación comer sin camiseta —Dougie señala su propio pecho con el dedo índice, meneándolo como si le estuvieran dando ataques epilépticos.  
—Aquí a quien se le cae el pelo es a ti, no a mí. No es justo que paguemos justos por pecadores —se oye un "beeeep" procedente del microondas y el mismo Danny se pone en pie para tomar su plato. Después cambia de tema—. ¿Y Harry? ¿Aún está durmiendo?  
Pero no le da tiempo a responder. El rizoso pone su boca en forma de "o" y mueve los brazos muy rápido de un lado a otro.  
—Oh. OH. OOOOOOOOOOH. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea de puta madre para despertar a Harry —exclama alegre el pecoso—. Cogemos los macarrones ardiendo y…  
—Danny —le detiene—. Harry no está. Tom dijo que había quedado con su tío para ir a jugar cricket y que llegaría sobre las once.  
—No jodas. ¿Estamos los tres solos?  
—No. Tom tampoco está. Se ha marchado a comer fuera con Gio.  
—Ah. Entonces estamos nosotros dos solos. En casa.  
Silencio.  
Más silencio.

Mucho muuuuuuuuuucho más silencio.  
—¿Y qué hacemos? —pregunta Danny finalmente.  
Dougie está tentado a responder "¿Hacemos? No, perdona, tú haz lo que te salga, porque yo me voy a… a… a, pues a hacer algo por mi cuenta" (recalcando las últimas tres palabras). Pero calla. Aún a pesar de ver a Danny de otra manera últimamente (que no borrosa), aún a pesar de ponerse nervioso con facilidad a su lado, aún a pesar de todo, sigue queriendo estar con él. Pasarlo bien. Los dos.  
El pequeño hunde la cabeza entre sus hombros en señal de duda.  
—Comamos y ya veremos más tarde.  
—¿Y si…? —los ojos de Danny comienzan a brillar.  
—No —responde Dougie tajante sin apartar la vista de los macarrones.  
—Pero si no me has dejado decir nada —protesta el pecoso confundido.  
—Sé que ibas a proponer una maratón de Xbox. Y mi respuesta es NO.  
Danny abre mucho los ojos. Le mira con una mezcla de sospecha, sorpresa, inquietud, desconfianza y asombro. Después murmura por lo bajini, "Joder. Qué miedo. Te estás empezando a parecer demasiado a Tom".

Dougie se niega a una tarde de Xbox porque aún recuerda la última vez. Recuerda lo mal parado que salió. Habían hecho una apuesta (maldito Harry y malditas sus ocurrentes ideas). El que perdiera tendría que ir al hotel más cercano y ofrecerle una rosa a la recepcionista.  
Desnudo.  
Completamente.  
Y si Dougie se animó fue porque aquel día había leído su horóscopo y el apartado de "suerte" era bastante prometedor. (A partir de entonces escarmentó).  
Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido. Pero no por el mero hecho de haber perdido… sino porque Tom había quedado mejor que él.  
MUCHO mejor que él.  
¡TOM!

Así que allí fue. Seguido por los otros tres, mientras Harry prometía que "pondré la foto de este momento en mi habitación para no olvidarlo nunca", Danny reía con un "adoro estas cosas. Harry, propón más ideas como esta" y Tom repetía "Lo sabía. Lo sabía. ¡Leí que iba a tener suerte en el horóscopo de esta mañana!" y Dougie le respondía "A la mierda el puto horóscopo". Pero ¿quién le iba a decir a Tom que no se fiase del horóscopo? Era como intentar hacerle creer a un niño de cinco años que los reyes no existían.  
Eso sí. Harry le sacó una foto y la puso en un marco blanco ribeteado en tonos grises. Después lo colocó encima de su mesita de noche diciendo que "Si veo esta fotografía antes de dormir y pienso en las desgracias ajenas y en que hay gente peor que yo, duermo más tranquilo".  
(La foto aún sigue en su mesita de noche).  
(Click aquí para ver la foto de Harry)

Así que NO. Definitivamente NO. Nada de maratones de Xbox.  
—Pues no sé —suspira Danny. Se pone en pie y aparta las cortinas de la ventana. El sol inunda la cocina—. Parece que hace buen día. ¿Y si salimos más tarde a tomar unas cañas? Será mejor que quedarnos en casa.  
—¿A tomar unas cañas?  
—Sí —contesta Danny ilusionado—. De ligoteo.  
De ligoteo. Esa frase le pega tanto, pero tanto, TAAAAAAAANTO. Si la hubiera leído en algún lado, Dougie habría pensado inmediatamente "Lo ha dicho Danny". De ligoteo... Tsss.  
—A no ser… —continúa el pecoso.  
Dougie alza la vista del plato. ¿Cómo es posible que el suyo aún esté a la mitad y Danny haya repetido y terminado el segundo…?  
_¿Tendrá dos bocas? _piensa en su fuero interno._  
_—¿A no ser que qué?  
—A no ser que me espantes a las pretendientes como has estado haciendo últimamente.  
El enano nota su rostro palidecer. Baja la vista hasta el plato e inventa una lucha entre el tenedor y los macarrones (donde el tenedor gana). Después, toma otro bocado. ¿Cómo demonios sabe Danny eso? ¿Le habrá escuchado? ¿Se lo habrá contado alguna de ellas? ¿O lo dirá así porque sí?  
—No sé de qué me hablas. —Muy bien. Perfecto. Dougie acaba de soltar la frase que internacionalmente significa "Tienes razón/He sido yo (peronolopiensoreconocer)".

Danny se acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda mientras sonríe (pero recordemos que Danny "no es capaz de controlar su fuerza"). Esto pilla a Dougie por sorpresa y un puñado de macarrones masticados salen volando por los aires, manchando de tomate los azulejos. Silencio. Ambos comparten una mirada de complicidad. El mismo pensamiento pasa por sus cabezas: "Menos mal que Tom no estaba aquí para ver esto y dejarnos sin cuello".  
Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuf.  
—Mira qué bien te ha salido la jugarreta de darme una palmada mientras como —protesta Dougie señalando los azulejos salpicados con restos de lo que antes estaba en su boca. Junto con saliva (es una verdadera marranada)—. Ahora lo limpias tú.  
Danny intenta replicar pero cuando abre la boca, Dougie ha desaparecido de la cocina.  
Toma un trapo y se dispone a limpiar el mármol mientras masculla que "eres igual que un puto gato, a ver a quien se le ocurre tocarle mientras come".

Justo cuando termina escapa de la cocina —no sea que algo más de la casa se autoestampe contra los azulejos y le toque limpiarlo— y se dirige al salón, de donde provienen las voces de… No. NO. Que alguien le diga que Dougie NO está viendo Sexo en Nueva York. Nada más entrar se lo encuentra en el sofá, y Danny se maldice a sí mismo por no tener el móvil a mano para sacarle una fotografía en esta postura. El pequeñajo está boca abajo, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ambos codos, sus manos sujetando la cabeza, y las piernas entrecruzadas y dobladas hacia arriba (como una quinceañera a la que están a punto de pintar las uñas de rosa). Ni tan siquiera pestañea.  
Nada más verle, se producen una serie de sucesos un tanto extraños. Dougie intenta cambiar su postura lo más rápido posible. E intenta hacerlo a la vez que toma el mando para cambiar de canal (aunque demasiado tarde). La mano con la que sujeta el mando debería haber ayudado a mantener su cuerpo sobre el sofá, pero como ya está ocupada sólo se consigue oír un enorme "PUM" y un "AUCH, mi codo".  
Pero Sexo en Nueva York sigue en la televisión.  
—Como me entere de que esto sale de aquí, al día siguiente tu peluche de Super Ted habrá desaparecido.  
—¡VALE! Vale, vale —chilla Danny—. No hay por qué ser tan cruel.  
Dougie sonríe con suficiencia.  
—¿A qué venía eso de que te espanto a las pretendientes? —vuelve a sacar el tema. No piensa quedarse con la duda. Si Danny lo ha dicho por decir y no lo sabe, podrá seguir llevando a cabo su maravilloso y original plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—_¿A qué venía eso de que te espanto a las pretendientes? —vuelve a sacar el tema. No piensa quedarse con la duda. Si Danny lo ha dicho por decir y no lo sabe, podrá seguir llevando a cabo su maravilloso y original plan._

—Ah, no sé. Lo dije por decir algo —típico. Danny se deja caer sobre el sofá—. Pero siempre que te las presento huyen… Es sospechoso.  
Dougie se comienza a preocupar, pero ve que Danny sonríe y sigue hablando.  
—Algo le debes de hacer tú a mis novias —y añade: ¿eh, Dougie?

¿Algo? ¿ALGO? Dougie se ríe mentalmente y reconoce (que eso ya es mucho) que, a decir verdad, es un poco cabroncete.  
Han sido muchas ya las veces que le ha hecho lo mismo al pobre hombre. ¿Debería dejar de meterse por medio? No cree.  
¿Qué culpa tiene él si el gusto de Danny con las mujeres es pésimo? Todas (aún no se ha salvado ni una) tienen algún defecto. De alguna manera, Dougie piensa que no son suficientemente buenas para Danny. Sin embargo, nunca se para a _**pensar**_ en porqué se preocupa en _**pensar**_ eso de ellas, (algo que Tom le hará saber más tarde). Y si no son buenas… Dougie es su amigo. Quitárselas de delante es lo menos que puede hacer. ¿No?  
¿NO?

Todo empezó después del gran percance. Sí, aquel horrible accidente en la ducha.  
Danny aparecía cada día con una chica distinta (a veces incluso dos el mismo día). Se la llevaba a la cama… y adiós, muy buenas. Eso ya le jodía de por sí. Lo malo era cuando Dougie volvía a encontrársela por casa al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente.  
Y tenía que deshacerse de ella. De ella y de todas las que se pasaban con Danny más tiempo del que debían.  
Recuerda la primera vez en que se tuvo que deshacer de una novia de Danny.

_**Flashback**_

_Danny acaba de encerrarse en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. La pava (Dougie ha decidido llamarla así porque ni sabe su nombre ni le interesa saberlo) y él piensan ir al cine y después a cenar a un restaurante turco en la calle Kutcher. Ella está esperando a que el pecoso aparezca en el salón. Y aparecerá… Aparecerá con su propio olor. Una mezcla entre tabaco y colonia que despierta los sentidos del pequeño. Aparecerá con el pelo levemente despeinado y húmedo. Con una de sus muchas camisas de cuadros y sus pantalones pitillo que resaltan su reciente delgadez.  
Y Dougie morirá (aunque seguirá sin reconocerlo).  
La pava está sentada en el sofá, inquieta, tamborileando con los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el sofá.  
—Así que al cine, ¿eh? —comenta Dougie para romper el hielo.  
—Sí —le contesta ella efusivamente—. Vamos a ver El diario de Noah.  
Dougie sólo puede pensar que "hostia, pobre Danny".  
El pequeño se siente mal. Se siente MUY mal. No puede. Es superior a él. No está nada a gusto con la pava esa ahí.  
¿Envidia?  
No. No tiene envidia. Simplemente le da mucha rabia que Danny le vaya a llevar a cenar a ELLA y no a ÉL. ¿Por qué cojones a él no? Hace menos de dos semanas que conoce a esa tía. A él le conoce desde hace años. ¿Por qué, si se puede saber, no le lleva a él? ¿Por qué? Pero no es envidia.  
¿Celos?  
No. Dougie no tiene celos. Simplemente NO puede soportar el hecho de que esa chica le intente arrebatar a su Danny. Porque es lo que intenta. Pero que conste que no es celoso. Aunque no pueda soportarlo._

__

De repente, y sin que venga a cuento, las palabras mágicas (aunque no se dio cuenta de que lo eran hasta más tarde) salen por su boca. Dougie es consciente de que es su voz. Sabe también que han salido por su garganta y que son fruto de sus cuerdas vocales, pero aún así se sorprende al escucharlas.  
—Danny guarda en su mesita de noche fotos de las madres de sus novias desnudas y se masturba con ellas antes de irse a dormir —masculla atropelladamente. Las palabras salen solas. Como una metralleta. A la velocidad de la luz. Después se lleva las manos a la boca como diciendo, "OH DIOS. ¿Esto lo he dicho yo? ¿YO?... Wow."  
Pero lo único que importa es que después de pronunciarlas, "la pava" parece haber desaparecido.

A partir de entonces tuvo la necesidad de hacer lo mismo con todas las novias que Danny traía a casa. No había cosa con mejor resultado.

—¿Sabías? Danny era antes una mujer. Se operó el año pasado para cambiarse de sexo.

—Pfff. Menos mal que has llegado tú. ¡Danny estaba tan desesperado por echar un polvo que estos días estaba recurriendo al perro! ¿Verdad que sí, Brucey? ¡Pobre pequeñín, ven aquí, papá no te volverá a hacer lo mismo!

_—__**NO**__ le cabrees. ¿Me escuchas? No se te ocurra cabrear a Danny por nada del mundo. Su hermano era muy picotero con él y la mínima le dejaba lleno de hematomas. Le rompió los dos brazos cuando le echó en cara que nunca limpiaba su cuarto._

__

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero Danny está en busca y captura. Hace un par de años le entró el calentón y violó a una menor. Ten mucho cuidado y procura que la policía no te vea con él, ¿está claro?

_Y sabe que está mal. Vaya que sí lo sabe. Sabe que es cruel. Sabe que está diciendo cosas muy (DEMASIADO) serias sobre Danny, pero le da igual. Le da igual porque "las pavas" no aparecen más por casa. Tiene a Danny para él solito.  
__**SO-LI-TO.  
**__  
__**Fin flashback  
**_  
Danny y Dougie han llegado solos al bar. Pero que hayan llegado solos no quiere decir, ni mucho menos, que vayan a estar toda la noche solos. Para no estropear la rutina, su mesa ha acabado llena de gente (solo estuvieron solos ellos dos cinco escasos minutos desde que entraron al bar). Mejor dicho, estuvieron solos el tiempo que la mirada de Danny tardó en iluminarse. Lo que tardó en vislumbrar el objetivo de la noche. El tiempo que tardó en camelar con la mirada a un grupo de rubias que bailaban en la pista. Y que, por supuesto, estuvieron en su mesa en un santiamén.  
El muy cabrón de Danny ya no se contenta con una. Tienen que venir en puñados (y TODAS rubias). Y como el pecoso es consciente de quién es y de que no le van a hacer feo, le trae sin problema ser quien les lance miradas llenas de promesas (y de guarradas).  
_"De ligoteo"_. _Manda huevos. _  
Dougie le pegaría un capón enorme en esos momentos. A él y al puto ligoteo.  
Nota cómo una de las rubias que están sentadas con ellos le mira fijamente y sonríe. A él. Y él solo consigue devolverle una sonrisa falsa, una de esas llamadas "sonrisas de conejo" en las que el mentón se hunde y los labios se estiran involuntariamente dejando entrever un pedazo de diente. En resumen, una sonrisa de gilipollas. Sin embargo, y por lo visto, Danny le está tirando los tejos (lo dicho, que a Danny no le vale de una en una), porque está empezando a hacer ese tipo de gilipolleces que hace para intentar ligar.  
Risitas por aquí, risitas por allá, y Dougie no puede hacer otra cosa que aguantarse una mano con la otra para que esta no salga disparada hacia la nuca del rizoso en forma de colleja.  
_Pero que conste que NO está celoso.  
_Las cinco chicas le ríen las gracias a Danny. A Dougie le encantaría probar algo algún día. Le encantaría decir, junto con Danny, algo grave, más serios que nunca, algo en plan "Acabo de matar a mi abuelo" y ver si con eso también ríen. Porque tiene la sensación de que a cualquier palabra que salga por sus labios irá acompañada una estúpida risita que le taladrará los oídos.

Juega a dar vueltas a su vaso. Después recorre los bordes con sus dedos. Bebe un poco. Lo posa. Le da más vueltas. Después bebe otro poco. Más vueltas. Coge la botella y le quita la pegatina un poquito. La pega. La quita otro poquito. Bebe. Da más vueltas a su vaso.  
Sus piernas no paran quietas. Danny le ignora por completo y eso le duele. (Aunque no sabe por qué). Le encantaría interrumpirle alguna de sus gracias, pero tampoco sabe con qué. Y ni mucho menos puede llevar a cabo su original plan espanta-novias cuando él está delante.  
De repente, la rubia que antes se había encontrado el enano mirándole posa la mano en su muslo. Está sentada a su lado y, a pesar de que Danny ha intentado tirarle los tejos, parece estar más interesada en él.  
¿Debería tomarse eso bien, como un cumplido? Porque la verdad es que se la trae muy pero que muy floja.

Se acerca y susurra algo en su oído:  
—¿Te vienes fuera?  
—¿El qué? —su mirada se desvía rápidamente hacia Danny, que está soltando más y más gilipolleces y acercando su boca a la de la rubia que le queda más cerca.  
_¿Se irá a liar con esa porque le aborrece cambiarse de sitio en la mesa para atacar a cualquier otra o habrá sido cosa del azar?  
_Lo que importa es que está a punto de comerle los morros.  
—Que si te vienes fuera —repite la chica con un tono de voz completamente distinto.  
Y entonces Dougie gana el premio a la pregunta más tonta.  
—¿Para qué?  
Ella enarca una ceja.  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
—Ah. ¡AAAAH! Vale. Bien. Bueno, pues vale —contesta mientras piensa "visto lo visto…".

Mientras se pone en pie no puede evitar echar una rápida mirada a la mesa. Danny. Comiéndole la boca de mala manera a esa zorra. Cuando sale por la puerta, la chica le conduce a una especie de callejón detrás del bar. Se debe conocer el sitio de cabo a rabo, lo que quiere decir que es una zorra en toda regla. Pero eso no es lo que le importa ahora mismo. Tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.  
A decir verdad, tiene otra COSA (una única, con muchas pecas. Una cosa con una sonrisa horriblemente preciosa).  
Pero que conste que Dougie NO está celoso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Pero eso no es lo que le importa ahora mismo. Tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.  
A decir verdad, tiene otra COSA (una única, con muchas pecas. Una cosa con una sonrisa horriblemente preciosa).  
Pero que conste que Dougie NO está celoso._

La chica le besa sin parar. Le besa loca y salvajemente. Su boca va a mil por hora y ni tan siquiera le deja a él llevar las riendas del tema (aunque tampoco quiere). Dougie se encuentra en plan sumiso.  
Al principio no le disgustaba el tema. Después de ver lo bien que parecía pasárselo Danny, su egoísmo afloró a la superficie y le pidió un poco de protagonismo. Pero ahora se está agobiando. Se está agobiando mucho. La tía va demasiado rápido y va a lo que va, y él ha parecido perder el interés.

Le es imposible concentrarse cuando Danny se pasea por su cabeza con cara sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.  
_Pero, ¿qué coño…?  
DANNY, SAL DE AHÍ. AHORA MISMO. YA.  
_Dougie ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama esa hija de mala persona. Es penoso. Piensa en cuántos tíos han debido pasársela por la entrepierna y se echa atrás ante la idea.  
—Eeeeh. EHEEEEH. Tranquila —le detiene de golpe, mirando hacia abajo—. Se te ve muy acalorada, ¿eh?  
—¿No te gusta o qué? —pregunta ella ofendida y dispuesta a seguir.  
—Hmmm. La verdad es que no.

La tía se pone en pie, se abrocha los botones de la camiseta y murmura que "pedazo de gilipollas, a ver quién cojones se cree que es" mientras entra al bar. Dougie ni siquiera la escucha porque el Dannysonriente sigue dando vueltas por su cabeza.  
Mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca la cajetilla de tabaco. Se enciende un cigarro y apoya la espalda sobre la pared. Siente que si no lo hace caerá al suelo.  
A los pocos minutos, Danny sale por la puerta del pub. Tiene el rostro contraído y le sale humo por las orejas.  
—¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!  
—¿Que he vuelto a hacer qué, Danny?  
—¡Has vuelto a espantarlas!  
—¿Qué dices?  
—Sí. Las has espantado —repite Danny gesticulando mucho—. La rubia ha entrado llorando como una descosida al pub, diciendo "vámonos de aquí ya, ostia. Pero YA" y murmurando "pedazo de mamón" continuamente, junto con unos cuantos "cabrón", "maricón" —y esa le duele a Dougie mucho más que las otras— y "gilipollas". Así que se han ido todas con tal de consolarla.  
Dougie ríe. No quiere, pero no puede evitarlo. ¿Tendrá un don…?  
—¿Qué le has hecho?  
—¿Yo? Yo no le he hecho nada. Se lo ha hecho ella solita. Yo solo le comenté ligeramente y con educación lo que me parecía que era y cómo lo estaba haciendo.  
Danny se enfadaría con él de buen gusto, pues se les han pasado las horas volando y da casi por seguro que ya no va a mojar esa noche. Pero no puede, es demasiado gracioso. Suelta un par de carcajadas y le revuelve el pelo con cariño. "Eres un bastardo", le dice. "Un bastardo educado". También añade "Bah. Fijo que esa zorra tenía sida". Y se queda más ancho que pancho.  
—¿Y tú qué hacías aquí solo? —quiere saber mientras da un trago a su cerveza.  
—Nada, contemplaba las estrellas.  
—¿Mirando al suelo?  
—Sí, bueno, es otra manera de hacerlo. Y es lo de menos.  
—Ahá… sí, qué te iba a decir, ¿nos vamos a casa o qué?

Llaman un taxi y en menos de diez minutos están subiendo en él de camino a su dulce hogar. Dentro, Danny le cuenta que la rubia le ha dado su número de teléfono y Dougie piensa en una nueva idea para hacerla desaparecer de casa (aunque cuando se le agoten recurrirá a las mismas).  
Además de eso, también piensa en si tendrá que contarle lo de esa noche a Tom o no. Aunque a Tom no se le escapa una, y tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando. De cualquier manera, se convence a sí mismo de que lo mejor será desahogarse con alguien como él. Con alguien que le sepa escuchar. Y Tom tiene un máster en escuchar los problemas ajenos.  
Todo mientras no diga la palabra prohibida. Esa palabra de tres letras que empieza por "G".

Es precioso. Maravilloso. El prado verde es precioso. Dougie va de un lado a otro. Corre. Salta. Huele las margaritas, que son blancas y preciosas. El sol que le alumbra desde muy arriba haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos azules también es precioso. Las maripositas que revolotean posándose en las flores también son preciosas.  
Todo es precioso.  
Todo en su sueño es precioso. Lo que no es precioso es abrir los ojos y encontrarse a Tom gritando un "POR QUÉ NO PUSISTE EL DESPERTADOR, PEDAZO DE GARRULAMEN".  
Dougie pega un salto del susto.  
—¡JODER, Tom! —protesta frotándose los ojos y dando golpes a diestro y siniestro. Ya se ha levantado de mala ostia. Mala cosa—. ¿Quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón?  
—Si hubieras puesto el despertador todo hubiera sido mucho más agradable —aún tiene la cara roja de gritarle.  
—Lo siento —se disculpa cohibido—. Se me olvidó por completo.  
—Salir de cañas ayer no se te olvidó tanto, ¿verdad que no?  
Si en un principio estaban preocupados por irse a vivir juntos, ahora se daban cuenta de que no tenían motivos. Ya tenían a mamá y a papá Tom (dependiendo del momento se convertía en uno u otro) con ellos para hacerles la vida más fácil. Para cocinar, limpiar, reñir y castigarles por su mal comportamiento.  
Se pone en pie y abre el cajón buscando una de sus camisetas viejas para andar por casa. Después va hacia el baño. Nota a Tom detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos. Dougie piensa que lo hace porque intenta sacar pegas a más cosas para echarle en cara y seguir con la riña. Así que grita desde dentro del baño:  
—Ve hacia tu despacho que en cuanto haya podido mear con tranquilidad ya voy yo.

Una vez allí, Tom ya tiene sus gafas puestas y su libretita beige en mano. Mientras mueve el candado hacia los números correctos para sacarlo, pregunta. Pregunta LA PREGUNTA (valga la redundancia).  
—¿Qué tal lo pasasteis anoche?  
Y Dougie piensa. Jura que piensa, pero no sabe qué responder. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? No lo pasó mal del todo porque estuvo con Danny. Pero no lo pasó bien. No. No del todo. Tampoco se explica por qué su cabeza responde mentalmente que "no" cuando piensa una respuesta a la pregunta que le ha hecho Tom.  
¿Por qué…?  
—Bah —es todo lo que dice.  
—¿A ti te cobran por hablar? Igual estoy siendo demasiado cruel al hacerte gastar saliva.  
—Es que no lo sé, Tom. Fue un poco raro.  
—Ahá… —Tom abre su libreta y comienza a pasar hojas. Debe saber que ya se acerca lo interesante—. ¿Por qué raro? ¿Qué hicisteis?  
—Fuimos al pub que hay en la calle… —Dougie hace un esfuerzo por recordar, frunciendo los labios— Beverly, justo al pasar la… al pasar por… —Dougie hace otro esfuerzo y entrecierra los ojos— la cuarta avenida de Brenson, creo. ¿Sabes dónde te digo?  
—Eso es lo de menos.  
—Vaya, Tom. Gracias por haber hecho que me tuviera que dejar los sesos en ello para NADA. Un verdadero detalle—se queja—. Bueno, estuvimos tomando algo pero ya sabes cómo es Danny. Al minuto teníamos a cinco tías sentadas con nosotros.  
Tom resopla y pone la cara de "CLARO que sé cómo es Danny. TODO el mundo sabe cómo es Danny".  
—¿Y eso no se supone que debería estar bien?  
—Ya —coincide Dougie—. Se supone. Pero no lo estuvo. Danny se dedicaba a ligar con todas. Ya no le vale una, Tom, tiene que ser con todas y a la vez. Y eso me jodió.  
—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te daba envidia?  
—Yo… —y calla—, no sé. Bueno. Igual sí.  
—¿Por ellas…? —Tom deja que pasen unos segundos a propio intento—. ¿O por Danny?  
¿Qué clase de pregunta le está haciendo? Dougie comienza a balbucear palabras sin sentido y Tom decide salvarle.  
—¿No lo sabes?  
—No, no lo sé.  
Tom anota algo en su libreta:  
"Indeciso. Dudoso. Confuso. Le cuesta reconocer las cosas".  
Dougie alarga la cabeza con el fin de leer algo de lo que Tom ha plasmado en el papel y que no le dejará ver por los años de los años (más o menos hasta que muera y mande que la entierren con él), pero Fletcher cierra la libreta rápidamente y le lanza una mirada autoritaria que le deja sin aire.  
—Tú limítate a lo tuyo.

¡Cómo tienta siempre lo prohibido! Siempre es lo que menos oportunidades tienes de conseguir lo que te ocupa la mayor parte de la mente. Lo que ronda una y otra vez. De arriba abajo. De un lado al otro. Lo que más ganas absorbe. Lo que más espacio gana… en el corazón.  
Como con Danny.  
Pero ¿es Danny también algo prohibido? ¿Será por eso que ahora él le ve de otra forma? ¿Será porque se ha dado cuenta de algo nuevo y es tan ambicioso que también lo quiere?

Tom acerca mucho su cara a la de Dougie y dictamina:  
—Te fastidió el hecho de que esas chicas se llevasen la atención de Danny. ¿Eh? Te fastidió mucho que las prefiriese a ellas antes que a ti, porque ni siquiera estuvisteis tranquilos quince minutos, charlando como buenos amigos. Como antes. Te dolió ver cómo se besaba con una de ellas y tú seguramente hiciste lo mismo aunque sólo fuera para quitarte la idea de que aquello te estaba molestando de la mente. Para dejarla de lado y pensar en otra cosa. No puedes soportar el hecho de comerte la cabeza por ese tipo de cosas y ni tú mismo entenderte. Pero en el fondo tú solo podías seguir pensando en Danny y en lo mal que te sentaba que estuvieran juntos. Y también estabas pensando en por qué pensabas en eso, en por qué te molestaba, en por qué últimamente le dabas mayor importancia a todo lo relacionado con Danny. ¿No, Dougie? ¿Lo he dicho bien? ¿Fue así? —Tom sonrió con tristeza y añadió que: "Yo creo que sí que estoy en lo cierto, amigo".  
_No. Tom. Ya. Vale. Deja de hacer esto. Deja de decirme con tal claridad lo que ni yo mismo quiero creer. Para. Frena. Detente. ¡PARA!  
_—Son celos, Dougie. Celos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_No. Tom. Ya. Vale. Deja de hacer esto. Deja de decirme con tal claridad lo que ni yo mismo quiero creer. Para. Frena. Detente. ¡PARA!  
_—Son celos, Dougie. Celos.

Es ahora cuando Dougie empieza a preguntarse si será esta la única vez en la que Tom podría estar equivocado. Ya había dicho anteriormente que Tom NUNCA se equivocaba. Tenía ese don, esa capacidad de saber lo que pasaba cuando ni uno mismo era consciente; de entender lo que se camuflaba entre las piedras, lo que intentaba esconderse a la vista del resto; de captar las señas, de tomar las nimiedades y convertirlas en algo grande y significante.  
Tom Tenía un sexto sentido.  
Porque, simplemente, era Tom. Todo lo que podía hacer se resumía en esas tres letras. Tom. Tom todopoderoso, y ahora Dougie no podía evitar otra cosa que cuestionar sus habilidades por miedo a reconocer lo más básico.  
Lo que más temía.  
Nada más ver su cara, Tom toma una botella de agua fría y se la ofrece.  
—Lo siento. Solo quiero ser sincero —se excusa el rubio mientras se la tiende—. Bebe un poco, Doug. Estás pálido.  
Dougie obedece. La coge y pega un largo trago de agua. Le gustaría dar un sorbo enorme, uno tan grande que repusiera todo el agua en su sangre y barriese cada una de sus preocupaciones. Todas esas circunstancias que se le presentan últimamente y que le hacen la vida increíblemente complicada.  
Más bien imposible.  
Son demasiadas para su salud física y mental.

El enano alza la vista y se encuentra con dos ojos marrones y enormes que le miran con una mezcla de compasión, entendimiento, pesadumbre y confianza.  
Y no puede evitar preguntarse qué sería de él sin Tom. Sin papá Tom. Sabe que está mal que justo le dé por caer en cuenta de ello en momentos así, cuando Tom le ha dicho esto, y no darse cuenta el resto de sus días (que es lo que debería), con todo lo que ha hecho el rubio por ellos tres desde que se conocen. Se siente egoísta. Menea la cabeza para apartar las ideas de allí. Un día se lo pagará tal y como debe.  
Lo hará.  
Y obligará a Harry y al otro cuyo nombre no quiere recordar (pero que sí recuerda) a pagárselo también.  
—Supongo… —comienza a decir en voz baja— supongo que ni yo mismo soy capaz de aceptarme como creo que soy—murmura después el pequeño. Sus ojos se están humedeciendo cada vez más y se siente impotente. Se siente sin fuerzas para nada. ¿Quién coño es él y quién puede llegar a ser algún día si ni siquiera es capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos y autocontrol?  
—Pues ese es el primer paso de todos. Aceptarte a ti mismo y hacerte a la idea.  
—Ya —no se le ocurre nada más que eso. En la cabeza tiene miles de preguntas, y miles de posibles respuestas, todas más largas que un "ya" pero esas dos letras son lo único que consiguen formular sus labios.

Pasan diez minutos más en silencio. Tom teme que Dougie no respire. Parece que le hayan desenchufado, porque no se mueve en absoluto. No dice nada. No dice nada pero sí que lo piensa (más de lo que debería). Tiene las piernas cruzadas y sujeta su cabeza con la palma de la mano —apoyada contra su frente— a la vez que clava el codo en la rodilla.  
La tensión en el ambiente podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Tom prefiere no decir nada por miedo a romper el silencio y la tranquilidad que ahora parece cernirse sobre el pequeño, pero lo hace cuando él por fin alza la mirada y se muerde el labio interior.  
—Me ha sorprendido que no hayas cuestionado lo que he dicho. Aunque solamente fuera por quejarte —después añade: — Siempre lo haces. Tú y los otros dos.  
"Los otros dos".  
Dougie curva sus labios y deja que sus ojos caigan en un pestañeo lenta y paulatinamente.  
—Siempre ponemos pegas a lo que dices, Tom —coincide con él—, pero no lo hacemos para probar que estás equivocado sino por llevar la contraria.  
(Después piensa para sí mismo "y por LA vena, que mola cantidubi"). Y sonríe.  
Tom no puede remediarlo. Se pone en pie y recorre el espacio que le separa del pequeño, rodeando la mesa de madera de su despacho. Después se acuclilla frente a él y le da un abrazo mientras le revuelve el pelo.  
Ambos son conscientes de que están un poco más unidos que hace una hora escasa. Una pequeña risa se escapa por la boca de Dougie, perdiéndose entre los mechones rubios de su amigo.  
—Aunque—murmura Dougie sonriente— no te pienses que me lo voy a tomar así de bien tan fácilmente. Pienso seguir en mis trece hasta que no haya más remedio.  
—Como si no te conociera.  
Y ríen. Después a Dougie se le enciende la bombilla y agarra la muñeca de Tom para decirle algo.  
—Deberías despertarme como hoy más a menudo. Por lo visto las cosas salen mejor así, ¿no? —ríe.  
Y Tom cambia la expresión por completo. Los músculos de la mandíbula se le contraen.  
—Ve AHORA MISMO a poner el despertador porque como mañana me toque a mí ir a por ti te pondrás en pie recién bañado en agua. FRÍA. Para empezar el día como Dios manda. ¿Me oyes?  
El enano se pone en pie gruñendo que "quince minutos de amor eran demasiado bonitos para ser verdad". Cuando llega Tom vuelve a tener esa sonrisa tatuada en la cara.  
—Sí que eres bipolar tú, ¿eh?  
—Bueno, tengo cualidades mejores que esas, pero resalta la que quieras. ¿Ya has hecho lo que te he mandado? Dougie pestañea muchas veces porque promete… no, promete no, puede JURAR que la cara de Tom se convirtió en la de su madre mientras pronunció las últimas palabras.  
—No. He bajado al supermercado a comprar compresas y acabo de llegar —responde con ironía—. Pues claro que lo he hecho, si he salido es por algo.  
—Eh. Ya sabes. Cualquier cosa que necesites coméntamelo, ¿vale?  
Lo que decía. Que bipolar hasta la médula.  
Dougie llena de aire sus carrillos y responde "Qué remedio. Pero gracias, amorcito" y sale de allí.  
Quizá debiera echarse novia.  
¿Debería…? A decir verdad, parece una muy buena idea.

El día transcurre sin ningún contratiempo. Danny pasa el día fuera con su madre y su hermana y Dougie aprovecha su golpe de suerte para convertirlo en un domingo casero. Uno de esos que tanto le gustan.  
Harry toca la batería en su habitación mientras grita canciones de Enrique Iglesias. Desde el tour de Wonderland en que le hicieron cantar Hero, se ha bajado la discografía entera y pretende hacer los acompañamientos de batería mientras pone la música a todo trapo. (Dougie quiere meter la cabeza en su habitación y gritarle al oído lo más alto que puede que se pare quieto de una maldita vez si no quiere hacer que su cabeza explote por los aires, pero decide no pagar su mal humor con el moreno).  
Tom pasa tres horas hablando por teléfono con Giovanna. Tres horas hasta que se toman un descanso para ir ambos al baño, y después otras tres más. Más tarde twittea un rato mientras se entretiene buscando vídeos de gatos por youtube. De vez en cuando se acerca con el portátil y los ojos brillosos, rogando que "Dougie. Dougie. DOUGIE. Cómprame un gato, anda". Él le responde que "Y una mierda un gato", y Tom hace una mueca y suelta que "Bueno. Pues me lo compro yo. ¿Tú sabías que los gatos juegan al un, dos, tres pico paloma es? ¿Y sabías que pueden hablar? Deberíamos adiestrar al nuestro y llevarle al circo".  
Y Dougie mientras tanto se deja caer a la bartola en el sofá mientras ve "The Urethra Chronicles" por decimoquinta vez, un documental basado en Blink182.  
Definitivamente, es lo que conocen como un domingo casero. Un domingo casero en la vida de McFLY.

El pequeño sólo levanta el culo del sofá cuando comienza a anochecer, aunque no tiene sueño. Danny aún no ha llegado y se pregunta qué estará haciendo. Quizá haya decidido quedarse a dormir en casa de su madre para no conducir de noche.  
Aún así le da igual.  
(No.)  
Harry se entretiene buscando ofertas de palos de golf por internet y Tom… No, venga. NO. Es IMPOSIBLE que Tom siga viendo vídeos de gatos por youtube cinco horas más tarde. (No, pues se ve que no es imposible).  
Dougie se dirige a su habitación y nada más tumbarse en la cama piensa. Va relacionado. Es notar el tacto del colchón contra su espalda y comenzar a pensar en lo que más intenta rehuir.  
Cuando se cansa de ello (porque sólo un pensamiento recorre su mente) intenta centrarse en otra cosa. Pasa a hacerse preguntas como "¿Hasta dónde se lavará la cara un calvo?" o "¿Y cómo sabe un ciego cuándo ha terminado de limpiarse el culo?", o también "¿Las palomas nacen ya grandes?", o "¿Por qué el sol aclara el pelo y oscurece la piel?", o incluso "¿Por qué las ovejas no encogen cuando llueve y los jerseys sí?"y luego pasa a "¿Y las ovejas… qué contarán para intentar dormirse?" pero no encuentra respuesta a ninguna de ellas y termina enchufándose los cascos para intentarlo él. Para caer rendido.  
Aunque tampoco resulta.

Cuatro o cinco horas más tarde —aparentemente—, Dougie se levanta corriendo para ir al servicio. Vislumbra una silueta en el pasillo, a oscuras, y como es el perfil de Danny el que más le pega con la situación, está a punto de decirle de mal humor "menudas horitas", pero al encender la luz no se lo encuentra a él.  
—¿Tom? —pregunta entre risa y risa mientras le ve guardarse rápidamente una revista tras la espalda.  
—NADA.  
Parece que ya le responde a su próxima pregunta. Dougie da dos pasos y él retrocede otros dos.  
—¿Qué guardas ahí detrás?  
—¿Yo? Pues un cleanex.  
Dougie se lanza contra él y le arrebata lo que esconde de un golpe. No puede evitar explotar en carcajadas al ver que lo que Tom estaba leyendo era la Cuore.  
Sus miradas se cruzan (la de Dougie con unas cuantas lágrimas de más) y lo único que puede decir un Tom a punto de morir de vergüenza es:  
—Esto que te voy a decir a continuación no es una amenaza. Pero recuerda que sé MUCHO y que no me importaría soltarlo.  
Justo entonces el rey de Roma entra por la puerta.  
El Rey de Roma… Sí. El que faltaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—_Esto que te voy a decir a continuación no es una amenaza. Pero recuerda que sé MUCHO y que no me importaría soltarlo.  
Justo entonces el rey de Roma entra por la puerta.  
El Rey de Roma… Sí. El que faltaba. _

Y para colmo, entra como Pedro por su casa. Se acerca hacia los dos levantando su mano izquierda y pronunciando un "Hey". Pasa a su lado aún terminando de decir ese "Hey" (Todo eso es porque la mente de Dougie repite las imágenes a cámara lenta), y cuando les ha adelantado, se mete en su habitación y cierra la puerta.  
Lo dicho. Que como Pedro por su casa.  
Tom (que en el fondo disfruta comportándose como el único responsable de la casa) vuelve a abrirla detrás de él.  
—Esto… ¿tú eres consciente de las horas que son, Danny?  
—¿Y vosotros?  
—No me respondas con otra pregunta. Nosotros estábamos atendiendo necesidades del hogar y tú acabas de llegar de Dios sabe dónde. Y por lo que más quieras, echa toda esa ropa a lavar porque apesta a tabaco. O sino ve y déjala encima de la silla de la cocina para que se airee. ¿De dónde vienes? —repite.  
Danny echa una rápida mirada a Dougie y después se vuelve hacia Tom.  
Mira de nuevo a Dougie. Y de nuevo a Tom.  
Y a Tom otra vez.  
—De ningún lado.  
—Tom, déjale, está así de repelente porque no ha dormido —Dougie le da una palmada en el hombro a Tom y le anima a salir de allí con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Tampoco tú, ¿no? ¿O qué haces aún en pie? Porque estoy seguro de que lo de las tareas del hogar no te incluye.  
_Tareas del hogar. La cuore. Anda que no tiene cara ni nada.  
_Tom asiente y le da la razón a Danny susurrando "ah, pues sí, es verdad, qué hará este despierto".  
—Disfrutaba de mi insomnio. ¿Y tú? Aún no has respondido.  
—¿Qué importa?  
—Vale —Tom se mete en la conversación—. Por lo que más quieras. Ya no es sólo por enfadarnos contigo, pero si no me dices de dónde vienes no voy a poder dormir tranquilo. Me ha dado la vena curiosa.  
Danny agacha la cabeza, se lleva la mano a la frente y suelta un resoplido. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto? Después desplaza su mirada hacia Dougie y vuelve a mirar a Tom.  
—Cosas mías—sonríe falsamente haciendo fuerza con los dientes—. He estado por ahí y ya está. Y ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría dormir.  
Empuja a ambos fuera de su habitación y cierra la puerta en sus narices. Desde fuera, Tom y Dougie le oyen echar el cerrojo.

Pues habrá que ir a dormir.

Dougie coloca un poco las sábanas antes de meterse a la cama. Había dado tantas vueltas para intentar quedarse dormido que se le habían salido por debajo.  
Una vez dentro, apoya todo el peso sobre su hombro izquierdo, con la vista hacia la ventana y su mesita de noche. Se queda unos minutos observando el segundero del reloj dar vueltas y más vueltas, y finalmente decide apagar la lámpara e intentar dormirse.  
Por décima vez.

—Dougie, Dougie —escucha a su oído—. Eh. Despierta —Alguien le zarandea.  
Dougie no tarda en darse cuenta porque no estaba profundamente dormido. Pero, ¿ya? ¿Ya es de día? Es imposible. Juraría que se metió en la cama hace menos de una hora. Se frota los ojos con los puños e intenta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que cierne la habitación.  
—¿Danny? —balbucea—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Pero él tan solo eleva sus hombros en señal de duda.  
—¿Sigues sin poder dormir, enano?  
—Más o menos. Estaba en proceso justo cuando llegaste y me empezaste a zarandear.  
Danny responde que "ajá" y se queda en silencio. Cuando Dougie alza la vista ve cómo se muerde el labio inferior. Pensativo.  
_Pocas veces le ve pensar.  
_—Me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo?  
Y eso le pilla por sorpresa. Totalmente.  
Dougie se rasca la cabeza en un intento de que las ideas le lleguen al cerebro. Su mirada se posa en todas las partes de la habitación a excepción de la cara de Danny.  
¿Ha dicho lo que realmente piensa que ha dicho?  
¿Dormir con él?  
Dougie. No es como ver la televisión.  
Ahora en serio... ¿Dormir?  
¿Por qué no?  
—Vale.  
Danny asiente con la cabeza mientras frunce los labios. Su cara no expresa absolutamente nada. Alegría. Vergüenza. Arrepentimiento. Al menos ALGO. Dougie no pide más que eso.  
Pero nada. Su gesto es completamente inexpresivo.  
_Pues vale.  
_  
Una vez allí el pequeño se tiende sobre el colchón como si lo temiera, como si mordiera. Cabe decir que ha estado observándolo diez minutos antes de llevar a cabo la acción, pero no ve más remedio cuando ya está allí. ¿Por qué habrá dicho que sí?  
Danny yace ahora a su lado, y Dougie no sabe qué hacer. No sabe hacia dónde mirar y siente que sus brazos son una parte del cuerpo que sobra por completo. Intenta no respirar con fuerza porque el silencio es tan absoluto que le incomoda. Al pecoso no se le oye (hasta que le dé por empezar a roncar). ¿Cuánto aguantará Dougie sin respirar?  
¿Se supone que tiene que dormir mejor ahora que antes? Lo más probable es que no sea capaz.  
Las persianas del cuarto están a medio bajar porque Danny no puede dormir a oscuras. Al poco de conocerse les confesó que siempre había tenido miedo a la oscuridad. Su madre solía dejarle la luz del pasillo encendida hasta que se quedase dormido.  
(Ellos tuvieron que hacer lo mismo nada más mudarse a la misma casa).  
Por lo tanto, la luz de las farolas se cuela entre las ventanas alumbrando la habitación. Dougie preferiría que no lo hiciera porque el cuerpo de Danny (sin camiseta) es perfectamente visible. Puede observar sus pecas viajando de arriba abajo. Su pelo aplastado sobre la almohada. Le preocupa hasta girarse sobre el colchón por miedo a despertarle. Parece tan adorable.  
¿Y se supone que tiene que dormir así?  
Además, ¿por qué le habrá dicho Danny eso? Jamás se le habría ocurrido. Odia dormir con más gente (dependiendo de quién) y normalmente el sentimiento es mutuo.  
(El sentimiento aparece cuando empieza a roncar).  
Quizá le hubiera dado un ataque de amabilidad y compañerismo, cosa que Dougie duda MUCHO.

Dougie escucha un gruñido y echa un vistazo hacia el cuerpo de Danny. Sigue gruñendo _en sueños_. El rizoso acerca su cuerpo ardiente al suyo y le rodea la cintura con un brazo. El pequeño intenta concentrarse en otra cosa mientras se pone más rojo que si estuviera reteniendo el aire (lo cual también hace).  
—Estás muy caliente —la voz de Danny se cuela en susurros por su oreja, como una intrusa, erizándole el vello de la nuca. Lo pronuncia impúdicamente, con un deje de sensualidad amarrado a sus palabras.  
_Dannyerescruel,muycruel.  
_Seguidamente le abraza con más fuerza que antes, reteniéndole entre sus brazos. Como con miedo a que se le escape.  
La sangre que normalmente fluía perezosamente por el cuerpo del enano BIEN repartida baja de golpe, concentrándose en un segundo lugar además de su cara.  
Y Dougie puede jurar que en ese momento diría algo más coherente. Más sensato. Algo con sentido, pero lo único que sale por su boca es:  
—¿Pero qué cojones estás haciendo?  
Gira la cara (rojo escarlata), pero Danny tiene los ojos cerrados. Respira lentamente, en paz, entre sueños. Tiene su boca a menos de dos centímetros y Dougie no puede evitar morir por segunda vez. No soportará la respiración de Danny en su oreja por más tiempo porque…  
¿OTRA VEZ? ¿OTRA VEZ LE PASA LO MISMO?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Gira la cara (rojo escarlata), pero Danny tiene los ojos cerrados. Respira lentamente, en paz. Tiene su boca a menos de dos centímetros y Dougie no puede evitar morir por segunda vez. No soportará la respiración de Danny en su oreja por más tiempo porque…  
¿OTRA VEZ? ¿OTRA VEZ LE PASA LO MISMO?_

Para cuando Danny despierta el pequeño no está en su cama. No hay ni rastro. Testigos aseguran que escapó corriendo de allí alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Después se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a dormir en toda la noche.  
El pecoso se seca con el dorso de su mano sus ojos aguados y su frente sudada, estira sus brazos atléticos hasta que escucha un ligero chasquido. Se calza las zapatillas, escondidas bajo su cama y tras una visita al baño, baja al comedor. Allí está Tom, con ese delantal a cuadros rojos y azules que tanto adora, sirviendo crepes a Harry a Dougie mientras el primero frunce el ceño hacia él y masculla que "¿Esa mierda me vas a servir? Oye, Tom, que yo necesito energía para mantener este cuerpo, o te creerás que lo tengo por arte de magia. ¿No escuchaste que Michael Phelps come…?". Es entonces cuando desconecta de la conversación. No le interesa. Harry no suele ser tan antipático durante el resto del día. Tan sólo actúa de esa manera cuando algún otro asunto (generalmente de pequeña relevancia) le carcome, o bien cuando alguien le despierta de mala manera.  
—Buenos días —anuncia. Pero nadie le responde.  
—…y después come cinco huevos revueltos, ¡CINCO!, tres porciones de tarta de chocolate y… —Harry sigue con su tema y Tom asiente con la cabeza mientras le sirve el desayuno a Dougie, que parece haber sido posado en la silla por una fuerza superior, y que juguetea con el tenedor mientras mantiene su cabeza gacha. No aparta la vista del plato.  
No lo hace hasta que sus miradas se encuentran.  
Y entonces la aparta de golpe, rehuyéndole. Como si doliese. Como si quemase. Y Danny no puede evitar que en su cara se tatúe una pizca de confusión.

Pero Dougie se ve obligado a hacerlo, a quitar la mirada. Está enfadado con su propia persona porque es completamente patético no entenderse a uno mismo. Si él no se entiende, ¿quién cojones lo hará?  
Escucha una vocecita aguda en su cabeza murmurar que "Tom" y en menos de un cuarto de hora está encerrado en su despacho.  
—Soy todo oídos.  
—A ver. Tú, que tanto sabes, respóndeme a una duda existencial.  
—¿Eso iba con ironía?  
—No, Tom —resopla.  
—Bueno. Entonces pregunta.  
—¿Por qué demonios Danny ofrecería a alguien que durmiera con él?  
Tom pone la boca en forma de "o" y seguidamente se lleva las manos a ella, sorprendido. Danny NUNCA metería a nadie en su cama. Bueno. No exactamente, pero Tom no sabe cómo decírselo a Dougie, pues la cosa sería más o menos "excepto a alguien que tuviera otro órgano sexual diferente al tuyo, ya sabes", así que se lo ahorra.  
—¡Imposible! ¿Danny hizo eso?  
Dougie asiente con la cabeza y deja escapar un "uhum" por entre sus labios. Tom aún sigue en su asombro.  
—Ya lo creo.  
—Sólo habría dos razones para que se comportase así. Te voy a decir únicamente una de ellas: estaba drogado, la cual, como no es frecuente, nos permite descartarla y pensar de nuevo en la primera y ahora única opción.  
—¿Y cuál es la primera?  
—Dejaré que la descubras tú solito.  
—¿No se supone que un psicólogo debe ayudarme?  
—Sí. También ayudarte a valerte por ti mismo. Y por cierto, no soy psicólogo —añade.  
—Vamos, Tom, no te hagas el interesante.  
—¿Quién te ha dicho que me estoy haciendo el interesante? —Tom se para en seco y se acerca a Dougie lentamente—. ¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso alguien te ha comentado que parezco interesante...?  
Dougie suelta un sonoro suspiro y se lleva la mano izquierda a la frente.  
—¿Cómo se supone que debería descubrir la primera razón?  
—Actuando.  
—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hablar en clave? —exclama el pequeño—. ¡Me estás confundiendo!  
—Es lo que intento. De cualquier manera, quizá debiera hablar también con Danny. Ya sabes, para escuchar las dos historias. Seguramente viniera bien y de paso le sacara algo interesante, ¿no crees? Sí, debería hablar también con Danny.  
Dougie nota su cara palidecer. No sabe cómo responder a Tom a esa ofrenda sin soltar un alarido y por más que lo intenta, tampoco encuentra las palabras adecuadas (donde no haya ningún taco de por medio).  
—Tom, te pedí ayuda, no que te entrometieras en mi vida.  
—Sé lo que hago.  
—Y sé que lo haces con buena fe, pero déjalo estar, ¿vale?  
—¡No me puedo creer que no te fíes de mi! —exclama fingiendo estar ofendido—. Pero allá tú. Tú mandas —Tom alza las manos con las palmas abiertas—. No hablaré con él.  
Y a Dougie le basta con su palabra.

Dougie yace tumbado sobre el sofá. Tom está encerrado en su habitación componiendo una melodía que, según él "VA A SER LO MEJOR QUE HAYAMOS HECHO HASTA AHORA", y Danny también está encerrado en su habitación, hablando por teléfono con Dios sabe quién. Pero a Dougie no le vale con que Dios lo sepa porque quiere —NECESITA— saberlo él también. ¿Con quién habla? Lleva media hora allí metido. ¿Con su madre? ¿Con su hermana?  
Harry se acerca con un par de cervezas, tendiéndole una, y Dougie se incorpora para tomarla. Con una mano la sujeta y con la otra juega con el mando, pasando una y otra vez los más de mil canales que les ofrece la televisión por cable. En los que más para son en los porno (justamente dos segundos más que el resto porque no está de humor), pero todo lo que ve es basura.  
—Dougie… qué te iba a decir yo —comienza Harry—. ¿Qué tal si pones un canal que te guste y dejas de tocar los huevos?  
—Tú déjame tranquilo. Si no echan nada interesante no es mi maldita culpa.  
—¿Cómo que no? No dejas ni el porno. Eres más raro que un perro verde y encima gay. Dame el mando.  
Dougie agarra con más fuerza el mando de la televisión y le echa una mirada asesina. No le ha hecho ni puta gracia. No. Lo que se dice NADA. Cero. Últimamente casi nada le hace gracia y mucho menos si la palabra gay está de por medio.  
—¡A que te meto una hostia! —le amenaza de repente. Harry se echa atrás y murmura un "Eheheheh, relaja la raja" y "¿qué dirás tú?"—. Mira, Harry, no me calientes.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Deja de tomarte todo tan a pecho! Últimamente no hay quien hable contigo. Y haz el favor de darme el mando.  
Cabe añadir que cuando Harry quiere algo no se callará la boca hasta que lo consiga. Si se le mete entre ceja y ceja ignorará el resto de temas para centrarse en el suyo propio: EL MANDO.  
—¡No me hables así! ¡Mira, Harry, vete a tomar por culo! —Dougie se dispone a levantarse del sofá. Eso sí, con el mando bien sujeto. No se lo piensa dar.  
Tom baja corriendo por las escaleras para poner orden. Se detiene sobre la última para coger aliento y después se acerca tomando a Dougie por los hombros.  
—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?  
—Ha sido Dougie —se apresura a decir Harry. Y luego añade—: más raro y no nace. Ten cuidado con lo que le dices porque está que muerde. Y dile que me dé el mando.

El enano se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Un dolor increíble le taladra por dentro. Sus propios gritos resuenan allí una y otra vez y no puede soportarlo. Es demasiado triste ser consciente de que está pagando sus propios problemas con quien no debe y aún así seguir haciéndolo. Habrá que hacer también un esfuerzo para parecer normal, porque se está comportando como un crío cuando nunca antes lo ha hecho.  
(Más o menos).

Aún así sigue teniendo ganas de repartir hostias a diestro y siniestro.  
—Vale, sí, estoy raro —reconoce finalmente—, pero esa es una razón más para que me dejéis tranquilo. ¿Vale? No necesito que nadie me toree.  
Tom empuja a Dougie hacia el sofá y le deja cara a cara con Harry.  
—Venga, comportaos como debéis y pedíos perdón.  
—Ah, no —se niega Harry—. Aún conservo una cosa que se llama ORGULLO y, a decir verdad, estoy ORGULLOSO de conservarlo.  
—¡Harry! —masculla Tom mirándole seriamente.  
—Estarás de broma.  
—Harry —repite.  
—Está bien. Perdona, Dougie, siento que seas así de raro. La próxima vez procuraré ignorarlo.  
—Sí, bueno —le responde—. Pues bien. Yo me voy a dormir.  
—Será lo mejor, no sea que te vuelvas aún más raro.  
Tom le da una colleja aún a sabiendas de que sólo bromea.  
—Soy feliz con mi rareza —miente y guiña un ojo—. Buenas noches, guapos.  
Dougie se despide y finge un bostezo, ya que a decir verdad no tiene nada de sueño. Lo único que quiere es pasar por delante de la habitación de Danny para espiarle. Para saber si aún sigue con la oreja pegada al teléfono.  
Quizá debiera dejar de actuar como un perrito faldero. Danny jamás se preocupa tanto por él.  
—No me digas eso que voy corriendo a tu habitación, ¿eh? —responde Harry alzando una ceja y susurrando un "roawrrr".  
Y Dougie (finge no saberlo) se da cuenta de que ese tipo de bromas, tan comunes entre él y Harry parecen haber perdido toda la gracia que tenían antaño. Será mejor que se deje de gilipolleces de ese calibre porque después se cabrea consigo mismo.  
—Que sí, eso, que adiós —contesta más seco que de costumbre.  
_"Sí, Harry, me temo que tienes razón al decir que soy raro."_

Sube las escaleras y se detiene frente a la puerta de Danny, apoyando levemente la oreja sobre la madera con el fin de escuchar alguna palabra, algún indicio que le indique con quién habla. Y le sirve. Le sirve porque escucha algunas de las palabras que salen por su boca.

Y la sangre le hierve…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Sube las escaleras y se detiene frente a la puerta de Danny, apoyando levemente la oreja sobre la madera con el fin de escuchar alguna palabra, algún indicio que le indique con quién habla. Y le sirve. Le sirve porque escucha algunas de las palabras que salen por su boca._

Y la sangre le hierve…

_****_  
Con la zorra del otro día. Se lo imaginaba. Porque Danny ha empezado a comportarse como suele hacer cuando intenta ligar.  
Es decir, como un gilipollas.  
En otras palabras, empieza a comportarse de la manera en que normalmente Harry, Tom y él huyen. La de la "vergüenza ajena".  
Sin embargo, se aparta de la puerta lo más rápido que puede nada más reconocer la figura de Harry subiendo las escaleras.  
—¿Estabas…? —comienza a decir el moreno—. ¿Estabas espiando a Danny?  
—No... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! De verdad… qué cosa tan absurda. Desde luego.  
(Mentir no es precisamente el punto fuerte de Dougie).  
Harry enarca una ceja e intenta leerle la mirada. O la mente. Sí, más bien actúa como si intentase leerle la mente. Finalmente anuncia:  
—¡Estabas espiándole! —Después calla y se acerca aún más—. ¡Hazme hueco de una vez! ¿¡Qué dice!  
—No lo sé. Me despistaste al subir a escondidas.  
—Ah, no. No subía a escondidas —le corrige—. Son estas nuevas zapatillas de goma espuma que he comprado. ¿No son una pasada? —Harry estira sus labios en una sonrisa y alza los pies, enseñándole unas zapatillas de un rosa chillón dañino a la vista. Eso no es todo. Tienen la forma de reno—. ¿A que molan?  
Mejor no responder.  
—¿Y qué hacías aquí? ¿Por qué le espías? ¿Estás celoso de su nueva novia?  
—¿Qué? Esa no es su novia.  
—¡Já! —exclama—. ¡Lo sabía! Estás celoso.  
—Vine a buscar mi pijama —Es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. Nada más comentarlo baja la vista y se da cuenta de que lo lleva puesto—. Quiero decir… otro pijama. Tengo muchos pijamas… Muchos. Ya sabes. Muchos distintos. Para ir cambiándolos y…  
—Ah. Supongo que sí los tendrás —coincide Harry—. Me ahorraré la pregunta "por qué buscas tu pijama en la habitación de Danny". Lo hago porque no sé si me gustaría escuchar la respuesta.  
—¿Y tú a qué has subido?  
Frunce el ceño y a la vez los labios. Su expresión denota concentración, como si intentase recordar algo.  
—Pues ahora que lo dices no sé —se lleva la mano al mentón y hacer rodar sus ojos—. ¡Ah, sí! Me estaba meando, pero con la emoción del momento se me han ido las ganas.  
No tiene remedio.  
De verdad que no lo tiene.

Harry le da un toque a Dougie en el hombro mientras murmura "aparta bicho" y pega su oreja a la puerta de Danny de nuevo. Hace un esfuerzo por descifrar lo no digno de vergüenza ajena que sale por su boca y a los pocos minutos anuncia:  
—¿Quién iba a imaginar que una relación heterosexual podría amariconar tanto a un tío?

A la mañana siguiente Dougie se pone en pie de buena gana. Un dulce vaho embriaga las paredes de la casa, contagiándola de felicidad, bienestar, paz, confort y un sinfín de sensaciones igual o incluso más agradables.

O quizá no.

O quizá sea porque Tom ha decidido preparar sus maravillosas tortas de café de ciruelo. Tom sólo se compromete a preparar su famosa "receta Fletcher" cuando ha recibido una buena noticia. Algo importante. Algo que merece la pena celebrar.

Dougie baja hasta el primer piso de camino a la cocina, limpiando con la palma de su mano izquierda el polvo que yace sobre la barandilla de la escalera. Nada más verle, Tom pega un chillido.  
Esta vez ya no lleva su delantal de cuadros rojos y azules, sino el delantal de las "ocasiones especiales". Que resulta ser el siguiente:  
.com/start_your_day_out_with_a_smile_apron-p154753619988500805q6wc_

Normalmente lo guardan junto con el que entre todos regalaron a Danny por su vigésimo aniversario (aunque nunca usó). Ambos son igual de poco frecuentes.  
Delantal de Danny: .com/boobies_make_me_smile_apron-p154917256361660319ss40_  
—¡Buenos días! —canturrea el rubio—. Siéntate, Dougie. En breves se despertarán Harry y —baja el tono de voz en un acto reflejo— Danny.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tramas, Tom? —le pregunta señalando con el dedo acusador su delantal blanco.  
—¡Adivina qué, Doug! —responde.  
Como quien habla con las paredes.  
—¿Cómo que adivine si te acabo de preguntar que qué está pasando?  
—Ay, a ver si bajan.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Quieres tortas de café con ciruelas? —ofrece un Tom sonriente—. Más vale que respondas que sí.  
—¿Has hecho tortas de café? Lo sabía.  
—¿Apago la televisión? —suelta de repente girándose sobre sus pies—. ¿O la dejo encendida? Ah, está apagada. ¿La enciendo? ¿O la dejo así? ¿La dejo apagada? Bah, mejor la enciendo.  
Dougie no puede más.  
—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?  
—Ay, déjame —se queja él con un leve movimiento de mano. Como quitando importancia al asunto—. ¿No ves que estoy feliz y que sólo digo chorradas?  
—No pretenderás que te lo discuta…

Justo entonces un par de cabezas asoman por la puerta. (Una con el pelo más enmarañado que la otra). La abren de golpe y se sientan en la mesa, respirando el máximo oxígeno que sus pulmones son capaces de almacenar por cada inspiración.  
—¡Tortas de café con ciruelas! —grita Harry—. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Danny simplemente coge un cuchillo y tenedor y comienza a servirse su propia porción. Ni un mísero "Buenos días". La relación entre él y Dougie parece haber ido decayendo en cuestión de minutos. A cada segundo que pasa nota que se distancian más. Es algo extraño. Algo extravagante, singular, poco común, porque ha comenzado así, de golpe. De alguna manera, Danny evita cualquier tipo de contacto con el pequeño (de lo que no se da cuenta es de que muchas veces es mutuo).  
¿O quizá sólo se esté comiendo la cabeza y sea Dougie quien le evita?  
—¡Adivinad qué! —repite Tom.  
—Venga, Tom —apremia Dougie—. Suéltalo ya, que tengo hambre.  
—¡Estamos invitados para ir mañana al show de Paul O'Grady! —explota—. ¡A tocar algo! —explica.  
A decir verdad, los tres se esperaban algo más. Y Tom lo nota en sus caras. Bueno, en sus caras y en algún que otro "ah. Es eso".  
—¿En serio no os hace ilusión? —balbucea mientras se acomoda en la mesa—. Hace meses que no tocamos en directo.

No sabe si será capaz de salir a tocar allí fuera frente a cientos de personas. Montones. Muchas de ellas con una cámara en mano pendientes de captar los momentos clave entre él y Danny. No sabe si el hecho de que Tom haya comunicado un día antes la maravillosa idea de tocar Transylvania en el show fue simplemente porque le gustaba o para arruinarle la vida.  
Tiene el ligero presentimiento de que es más la segunda que la primera.  
Lo intentará. Evidentemente. Aún así se le hará prácticamente imposible fingir que su relación de amistad con Danny es perfecta, de ensueño (abrazándose en el directo, cantando juntos, dándole lametones en la mejilla, agarrándole el culo de un apretón), cuando verdaderamente es muy distinta a como solía ser antes.  
Antes… Antes, cuando no había problemas a la hora de posar para fotografías en las posturas más rebuscadas y según las cuales cualquiera podría pensar lo mal que quisiera. No había problemas para que por la cabeza de alguien pasase un "¿Esos dos estarán juntos?" porque ellos mismos sabían que lo único que tenían era una (MUY) estrecha relación de amistad.  
Pero ahora que ni Dougie está seguro, siente que el resto del mundo tendrá las mismas dudas.  
—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Tom en voz baja mientras los cuatro levantan el trasero del sofá de cuero negro y se dirigen hacia el plató.  
—Mejor de lo que tú vas a estar en cuando se apaguen las cámaras. ¿Cómo narices se te ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de tocar Transylvania? ¡Transylvania! —gruñe el pequeño—. Sabes de sobra que me gusta más permanecer en un segundo plano y dar saltos y vueltas de un lado al otro del escenario antes que ponerme a cantar. Lo has hecho a propio intento, ¿verdad?  
—Algún día serás más agradecido conmigo.  
Lo más gracioso es que Tom lo dice como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello.  
—¿No ves que sólo intento ayudarte, Dougie? —y le revuelve el pelo.

Lo mataría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—_¿Qué tal? —pregunta Tom en voz baja mientras los cuatro levantan el trasero del sofá de cuero negro y se dirigen hacia el plató.  
—Mejor de lo que tú vas a estar en cuando se apaguen las cámaras. ¿Cómo narices se te ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de tocar Transylvania? ¡Transylvania! —gruñe el pequeño—. Sabes de sobra que me gusta más permanecer en un segundo plano y dar saltos y vueltas de un lado al otro del escenario antes que ponerme a cantar. Lo has hecho a propio intento, ¿verdad?  
—Algún día serás más agradecido conmigo.  
Lo más gracioso es que Tom lo dice como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello.  
—¿No ves que sólo intento ayudarte, Dougie? —y le revuelve el pelo._

_Lo mataría._

Si no se olvidado de la letra es porque el supuesto Dios de allí arriba —en el que no cree— ha decidido no pagarlas con él en ese preciso momento.  
Cuando termina, Dougie siente que ha hecho un tour entero en tres minutos y medio de canción. Está muerto de sed pero teme beber y seguir emanando agua por las axilas como una fuente. Como nunca. La camisa le pesa barbaridades. Soportar la presión de la boca de Danny junto a la suya, gritando "i couldn't tell…" como si se le estuviera acabando la batería es para Dougie, DEFINITIVAMENTE, uno de los peores suplicios por el que espera no volver a pasar nunca. Su aliento rozándole la mejilla. Las gotas de sudor de su pelo manchándole a cada movimiento.  
Demasiado.  
Y no sabe si es cosa suya o no, pero Danny parece haber estado mucho más pendiente de él esa noche que de costumbre.  
Maldito cabrón.

Nada más posar los pies en el suelo de madera de su casa a casa y pasar todos ellos por el agua de la ducha, Danny anuncia a los cuatro vientos que ha quedado con alguien (no dice nombres y Dougie lo lamenta por no poder acabar con esa persona tan rápido como querría) y que tiene que irse ya si no quiere llegar tarde.  
Antes de que puedan responderle ha desaparecido.

Y a Dougie se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de ir de fiesta. También. Sin Danny. De buscarse a alguien con quien ahogar sus penas.  
Harry no lo duda un instante. Tom, sin embargo, no parece estar muy por la labor.  
—No creo que vaya. Seguramente quede con Gio.  
—Oh, venga —se queja el moreno, sin creerse lo que está oyendo—. ¿Otra vez?  
—¿Cómo que otra vez? Hace mucho que no nos vemos —se excusa Tom mostrándoles lo que sujeta en sus manos.  
—Más o menos ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices "mucho"?  
Tom responde en un murmullo. Harry tiene que acercarse mucho al rubio para oírle decir cohibido un "pues…ayer…"  
—¿Gafas nuevas? —pregunta echándole un vistazo a unas Ray-Ban negras que Tom tiene entre las manos, intentando cambiar de tema. Igual hasta consigue convencerle.  
—Sí. Me las regaló el otro día. ¿Me quedan bien? —pregunta probándoselas y mirándose en el espejo del baño mientras hace morritos.  
—No. Aún se te ve la cara —espeta como si nada—. Bueno, Dougie, ¿nos vamos o no?  
De verdad que a veces no hay quien le entienda.

Harry y él han tomado a un taxi de camino al mismo pub al que Dougie fue con Danny aproximadamente un mes atrás. El pequeño hubiera preferido no ir por miedo (¿ha dicho miedo?) a encontrarse a la misma chica de la otra vez, o aún peor: A Danny. Pero según Harry allí es donde se concentran "las mejores titis, tío".

Lo que tú digas, Harry.

Como es costumbre, su mesa está llena en tan sólo diez minutos. Harry no es como Danny. Él no se dedica a lanzar miradas lascivas a todo sujeto viviente. Harry es más de llamar la atención a grito pelado. A chillar, "¿ES QUE NADIE SE UNE A LA FIESTA O QUÉ?" y esperar a que el objetivo se acerque.  
Una muchacha de pelo negro, seguramente de la misma edad que Dougie se sienta a su lado. No puede evitar darse cuenta del detalle de que no es rubia, sino morena.  
¿Es que las morenas sólo salen a la luz cuando Danny no está?

—Hola —sonríe.  
Él simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Al menos se digna a moverla. Si no fuera porque aún le queda una pizca de educación, tampoco lo habría hecho.  
Y pensar que era él quien tuvo la magnífica idea de salir de fiesta. Pero Dougie pensaba que sería distinto. Se intentó convencer de que quizá unas cuantas copas trajeran de vuelta a su anterior "yo". Sin embargo, ni siquiera consigue pegar un trago.  
Nota la mirada de Harry clavada en él desde la otra esquina de la mesa. Analizando sus movimientos, esperando encontrar algo sobre lo que recriminarle.  
Es muy incómodo.  
Después de diez minutos de conversación en la que Dougie no ha conseguido murmurar más que monosílabos, la muchacha decide darle su número.  
—Por si algún día te interesa —vuelve a sonreír. A decir verdad, parece una buena chica. Es sencilla. No va excesivamente maquillada y tapa más de lo que enseña. Justamente como a él le gustan. De esas que no llaman tanto la atención, sino que están más cómodas postradas en un segundo plano. Justamente como él. Sí… quizá hicieran buena pareja.  
Baja la vista.  
—¿De qué eran esos aperitivos? —pregunta desesperada por sacar un tema de conversación—. ¿Eran de pan con tomate?  
—No. Era pan con ajo.  
—Ah, qué pena —murmura ella chasqueando la lengua—. Si hubieran sido de pan con tomate te habría besado.  
No se puede creer lo que oye.  
—Pues lo siento, pero sigue siendo pan con ajo.  
Harry reprime una carcajada desde la otra esquina.

El moreno abandona a Dougie cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y él no sabe si permanecer allí rodeado de mujeres que no conoce y haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar escapar más de dos letras por cada vez que abre la boca, o bien irse a casa. Justo cuando está a punto de levantarse, Harry aparece triunfante, agarrado a una hembra y gesticulando mucho con los brazos. Dougie no sabe qué puede querer decirle.  
—¿Aún sigues aquí? No, no. Déjame reformular la pregunta: ¿aún sigues ASÍ? —Harry alterna su mirada hacia la chica que Dougie tiene al lado y el mismo, como dándole a entender que haga algo al respecto.  
—¿Acaso no me ves?  
—Dougie —le dice—. Deberías buscarte un nuevo género antes de que te expulse del masculino. ¡Triste, que eres un triste! ¿Quieres moverte? Eres más soso que la comida que solía prepararme mi abuela al llegar de clase. Voy a salir por esta puerta y cuando vuelva a entrar por ella quiero verte… No —recapacita— más bien no quiero verte. Me entiendes, ¿no?

Dougie resopla... Y le hace caso. A duras penas, pero le hace caso. Con sólo una mirada la chica se pone en pie y le acompaña hacia los servicios. Se ve tentado de preguntar un "¿Y QUÉ PASA CON EL AJO AHORA, EH?" pero decide no ser tan cruel.  
Hacer caso a Harry no es exactamente lo que más le apetece. Aún así, se contenta a sí mismo al pensar que ha hecho feliz a un 0'000000000000001% de la población mundial.

Vamos en progreso, Dougie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—_Dougie —le dice—. Deberías buscarte un nuevo género antes de que te expulse del masculino. ¡Triste, que eres un triste! ¿Quieres moverte? Eres más soso que la comida que solía prepararme mi abuela al llegar de clase. Voy a salir por esta puerta y cuando vuelva a entrar por ella quiero verte… No —recapacita— más bien no quiero verte. Me entiendes, ¿no?_

_Dougie resopla... Y le hace caso. A duras penas, pero le hace caso. Con sólo una mirada la chica se pone en pie y le acompaña hacia los servicios. Se ve tentado de preguntar un "¿Y QUÉ PASA CON EL AJO?" pero decide no ser tan cruel.  
Hacer caso a Harry no es exactamente lo que más le apetece. Aún así, se contenta a sí mismo al pensar que ha hecho feliz a un 0'000000000000001% de la población mundial. _

Un dolor de cabeza horrible le taladra por dentro. Se siente como si un millón de diminutos le estuvieran martilleando la corteza cerebral desde el interior.  
Y se llama resaca.  
Dougie se frota los ojos y se arregla el pelo con los dedos mientras baja hacia la cocina. Toma un vaso de cristal de la alacena y echa un poco de agua para conseguir tragarse la aspirina.  
Tom le escucha y se acerca hasta allí.  
—¿No crees que todo sería más bonito si no bebieras y te ahorrases todo esto?  
Harry, que tiene la antena puesta desde el salón se entromete en la conversación.  
—No todo el mundo es igual que tú, Tom. Y menos Dougie. Si no bebe no se relaciona.  
Dougie intenta replicar pero aun habiendo hecho el esfuerzo, nada sale por su boca. Sus cuerdas vocales se han tomado la baja. Se gira hacia Tom, quien pega un bote.  
—¿Y esa cara de donde ha salido?—exclama asustado echándose hacia atrás—. Pensaba que al darte el consejo de antes podría tener razón, pero nada más girarte me he dado cuenta de que es imposible que no la tenga —después alza la voz—. ¿Qué decías ahora, Harry?  
El moreno entra por la puerta de la cocina y se lleva las manos a la boca.  
—¡Ostia! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara, tío? —le pregunta a Dougie clavándole un dedo en la mejilla, esperando que se le caiga un pedazo de la cara a trozos o algo por el estilo.

Pero no obtiene respuesta.  
Solo una mirada cargada de odio por parte del enano.

—¿Te encuentras mal? Debes de haberte puesto malo —comenta Tom posándole la mano en la frente. Dougie se la aparta de un manotazo. No soporta que se lamenten por él como si tuviera diez años—. Tienes muy mala cara. Ve y túmbate otro poco a ver si se te pasa y coges un poco de color.  
—¡Resaca!—repite Harry—. ¡Toma un poco de ejemplo del macho del norte al que nada le afecta! —el enano le lanza una mirada asesina. No está para bromas con ese dolor de cabeza—. Con lo de macho del Norte me refería a mí… Tan sólo quería dejar claro ese detalle.  
Dougie se señala la garganta y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su rostro. Está pálido como la cal. Harry frunce el ceño y él mueve los labios, intentando decirle algo. "No puedo hablar, gilipollas". Finalmente le indica que se acerque con el dedo índice y le grita lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permiten:  
—Yo no bebí nada anoche, pedazo de mamón. Te lo tragaste todo tú.  
Harry asiente y murmura que "Ah. Bueno. Pues debes de estar malo…".  
Y luego le llaman raro y dicen que está de mal humor. ¿Cómo no lo va a estar?

Dougie se mete en su habitación y cierra con cuidado la puerta. El mínimo ruido le hace daño. Se deja caer en la cama aún estando a cinco pasos de distancia. Decide no meterse dentro porque está sudando.  
Al poco tiempo Danny entra por la puerta. Le pilla totalmente por sorpresa encontrarse con él cara a cara. Últimamente casi ni se ven por casa.  
—¿Qué tal estás, enano? —le pregunta mientras le tiende un vaso—. Tom me ha mandado que te prepare leche con miel para la garganta.  
Dougie lo toma y se lo bebe de un solo trago. Después ahoga una arcada. ODIA la miel. Pero también odia no poder contestar de mala manera a Harry y a Tom. A Harry especialmente.  
Se las guardará para cuando su voz vuelva de viaje.  
—¿Te has puesto el termómetro? —posa su pecosa mano sobre su frente y comenta que "coño, estás muy caliente". Como ya se había dicho, Dougie no soporta que alguien se lamente por él, pero curiosamente no quiere apartar la mano de Danny.  
Es muy extraño. Todo es muy extraño. Que Danny esté allí. Hablar con él como si nada. A Dougie todo le resulta extraño. Sobre todo lo que Danny hace más tarde.  
—Hazme hueco, enano. Ya que vas a estar aquí vegetando, me quedaré contigo en la cama. Así te pones bueno antes —el rizoso sonríe de oreja a oreja y le estrecha entre sus brazos bajo las sábanas.  
Danny es cruel. Es cruel.  
Es MUY cruel.  
¿Es que ya no puede dormir si no está con él en la cama?

—¿Saliste ayer de noche?  
—Sí —susurra Dougie—. Harry y yo. Fuimos al pub de la calle Beverly en el que estuvimos nosotros dos la última vez. ¿Y tú?  
—¿Yo qué?  
—¿Saliste?  
—Sí, salí.  
No es justo. Danny pretende que él le cuente todo lo que ha hecho y lo único que le responde a cambio es un "Sí, salí". ¿Va a tener que sacarle la información con calzador?  
—¿Con quién?  
—Con una chica. ¿Con quién esperas que salga? —ríe.  
Perfecto. Cuando alguien pregunta "con quién" espera un nombre como respuesta. Nadie sale de marcha con su perro. En fin.  
Aunque igual Danny sí lo haga.  
—Pero bueno, cuéntame tú, ¿qué tal anoche?  
—Bien. Harry desapareció al poco de llegar —comenta. Al poco añade—: Como de costumbre.  
—Ah. ¿Y tú? ¿Ligaste?  
Es un misterio. Danny parece estar muy interesado en lo que Dougie haya hecho la noche anterior, y eso le confunde. Le confunde más de lo que querría.  
—Sí.  
—¿En serio…? ¿Con quién?  
—Una chica morena muy mona. Por lo visto se llama Anna y es de las afueras. Me ha dado su número de teléfono, quizá deba llamarla.  
Pero todo lo que el pecoso responde es un "ah. Bueno, pues voy a… voy a desayunar algo". Y se marcha.  
Y entonces Dougie sí que puede decir que está confundido.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¿Que a Danny le ha molestado?  
La cara de Dougie es todo un poema. Es algo así como una masa blanca sobre la que se plasman un par de focos grises, bajo los que descansan dos bolsas azules.  
Dos bolsas azules que llegan hasta los tobillos. Se llaman ojeras.

Tom deja caer su libretita beige sobre la mesa del estudio y mueve su silla hasta colocarla al lado de la de Dougie. Le pasa la mano por el hombro y continúa:  
—Según lo que me has dicho se le veía con ganas de saber qué habías hecho.  
—Claro. Porque es mi amigo… ¿no?  
—Dougie, yo también soy tu amigo y no me intereso por saber a quién te has llevado a la cama cada noche —masculla.  
Tom hace rodar sus ojos y se pone en pie mientras rebusca algo por los cajones, abriéndolos todos una y otra vez y descolocando un montón de papeles. De repente, alza la cabeza como si una brillante idea se le hubiese ocurrido y grita:  
—¡Vas a llamar a esa chica! Llámala y llévala a cenar. Sí. Qué gran idea, Tom —se elogia a sí mismo en voz alta—. Sal con ella.  
—¿Qué? —salta Dougie—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?  
—¿Y por qué no? Así veremos su reacción.  
—Ah. No, no, no. NO. ¿Estás hablando de usar a Anna como conejillo de indias?  
—¿Qué hay de malo? Tú mismo dijiste que era una buena chica —insiste Tom—. Igual te viene bien para pensar en otras cosas y…  
Dougie se lo piensa unos instantes. Y cuanto más lo hace, más seguro está de que es una mala idea. Danny pasa de él. Él también debería pasar de Danny, y Tom está sacando las cosas de quicio porque no tendría ningún sentido que al pecoso le sentase mal.  
Aún así no sabe por qué responde lo siguiente:  
—Vale. Sí. Es una buena idea —y se marcha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—_Ah. No, no, no. NO. ¿Estás hablando de usar a Anna como conejillo de indias?  
Dougie se lo piensa unos instantes. Y cuanto más lo hace, más seguro está de que es una mala idea. Danny pasa de él. Él también debería pasar de Danny, y Tom está sacando las cosas de quicio porque no tendría ningún sentido que al pecoso le sentase mal.  
Aún así no sabe por qué responde lo siguiente:  
—Vale. Sí. Es una buena idea —y se marcha. _

Dougie sigue estando un poco más blanco que de costumbre, aunque tras una rápida visita al médico (a la que Tom le tuvo que llevar a rastras. LITERALMENTE) se encuentra mucho mejor. Casi como nuevo.  
—Hora de ponerse en pie, vampirito —desde que se puso malo y su piel perdió el color Harry decidió llamarle así. Le quita las sábanas de golpe y le menea con brusquedad para despertarle.  
Dougie gruñe bajo la almohada y se tapa los ojos mientras una figura sube la persiana. Harry le escucha y se para en seco, preocupado.  
—¡Oh Dios! —comienza a volver a bajar la persiana rápidamente—. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ahora te va a empezar a brillar el cuerpo como a Edward Cullen!  
El enano no sabe a ciencia cierta desde cuando las bromas de Harry empezaron a perder la gracia.  
Intenta creer que desde que notó que estaba hecho una mierda.  
Pero no lo consigue.

Toma un desayuno ligero porque su estómago se niega a degradar más de lo que necesita. Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Tom, tienen una de sus conversaciones telepáticas. "Sube y haz lo que te he dicho". Dougie asiente y sube a su cuarto en busca del teléfono móvil.  
Ve una pila de ropa sucia en el suelo. A veces se lamenta de ser tan sumamente vago, tan vago que le aborrece llevar la ropa sucia hasta la despensa y meterla en la lavadora. Aunque normalmente deja de lamentarse a los diez minutos. Y deja de molestarle.  
Rebusca entre los bolsillos de los vaqueros que yacen arrugados sobre el suelo. Debe tener al menos seis pares totalmente iguales. Eso es un problema. En los primeros no hay nada, tampoco en los segundos. Finalmente mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero de otros más oscuros y saca una servilleta de papel echa una bola. La desdobla y frunce los ojos. Después, marca los nueve dígitos en su teléfono. Escucha tres pitidos antes de ser interrumpidos por una dulce voz femenina.  
—¿Quién es? —se escucha al otro lado de la línea.  
—Hola.  
—Hola. ¿Quién es? —repite la voz.  
—Hola —tercera vez —, no sé si te acordarás de mí. Me diste el otro día tu número cuando estuvimos en el pub de Beverly y…  
Bendita estupidez. ¿Cómo no le va a conocer siendo quien es? "No sé si te acordarás de mí…".  
Qué gracioso.  
—¿Dougie? ¿Eres tú? —Le corta. Ahora la voz lleva consigo un deje de emoción. Se ha vuelto más aguda—. Daba por seguro que no me llamarías. ¡Qué sorpresa!  
—Sí, bueno. No lo hice antes porque he estado malo y… —miente.  
—¿Y qué tal estás?  
—Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para salir a tomar algo.  
Dougie puede decir que la muchacha está sonriendo desde la otra línea. Simplemente lo sabe.  
—¿Conmigo? —balbucea ella al otro lado.  
El pequeño deja escapar una adorable risa y contesta que "por supuesto que contigo".

Ha quedado con ella cerca de su calle a las siete de la tarde. Tom ha insistido en darle algunos consejos antes de salir por la puerta, entre ellos: Parecer todo un caballero, acompañarla a casa, decirle algún que otro cumplido, otras tantas cosas del estilo. Y después añadió un último consejo que según él era el más importante de todos. "Por lo que más quieras, Dougie, compórtate como alguien NORMAL".  
Pero él era normal. ¿Qué le iba a decir la persona más freak de la historia del planeta? ¿Le estaba aconsejando algo así alguien que coleccionaba muñecos de Disney? Lo que le faltaba por oír.  
Se apoya contra la pared cruzando los pies y bajando la vista al suelo. No le apetece que nadie le reconozca aún a pesar de estar en un sitio de la ciudad poco transitado.  
Al cuarto de hora aproximadamente escucha unos pasos acercarse. Cuando gira la vista, aún a la altura del asfalto, distingue un par de bailarinas beige.  
Ahí está ella. Sonriente. Feliz de verdad.  
—Has llegado muy pronto —es lo único que le dice. Dougie sonríe como respuesta y echa una mirada a su reloj. Faltan veinte minutos aún para las siete. Ella también ha llegado antes de tiempo.  
—Me gusta ser puntual.  
Piensa en añadir "A decir verdad he llegado media hora antes porque un bicho rubio me echó de casa a patadas para no hacerte esperar", pero eso le restaría puntos.

Caminan sin rumbo durante cerca de una hora. Simplemente apuntan al frente y siguen la ruta que sus pies marcan. Durante el trayecto intercambian gustos y curiosidades sobre sí mismos. Ella le confiesa que "a decir verdad, sé mucho sobre ti… es fácil".  
—Imagino que sí. Aunque no todo lo que sabes tiene por qué ser verdad —contesta Dougie.  
—No importa. No es lo mismo leer sobre ti a oírlo salir de tu boca. Así que cuéntamelo como si no te conociera de nada —sugiere—. Como si no supiese quien eres. No, aún mejor. Habla de ti como si no fueras quien eres. ¿Por qué no te comportas por una noche como un total desconocido?  
Los labios de Dougie se curvan en una sonrisa involuntaria. Responde que "¿por qué no? siempre he querido robar un banco" y ambos ríen.  
—Pregúntame cosas. No se me da bien hablar sobre mí mismo. Ya te has debido de dar cuenta de que cada vez que hablo la boca no suelto más que tonterías.  
—Pues no estás soltando ninguna tontería hoy.  
—Créeme que me está costando lo mío.  
Anna deja al aire libre una hilera de pequeños dientes blancos. Se queda callada unos instantes, como debatiendo con su conciencia el decir algo o no.  
—El otro día, cuando nos conocimos, tampoco dijiste ninguna. No hablaste mucho…  
Dougie frunce los labios y asiente con la cabeza.  
—Había sido un día muy duro.  
Mientras intercambian información el uno sobre el otro entran a una cafetería bastante apartada. Es tranquila, caliente, acogedora y está prácticamente vacía, algo que se agradece.

Antes de que la velada haya terminado Dougie aprende que Anna odia, entre otras cosas, despertarse con marcas de las sábanas en la cara, que el agua caliente le arrugue las yemas de los dedos, el ruido más tarde de las once de la noche, la pregunta "¿me podré quedar embarazada si…?", que algunas personas solo se acuerden de ella cuando es para algo de su propio interés, que se le derrita el helado manchándole la ropa, escuchar a alguien decir la frase "A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda", las cadenas que aseguran que te morirás al no reenviarlas, despertarse en la mejor parte del sueño, las mentiras y la gente hipócrita, escribir muchísimo en un documento de Word y que se le cuelgue el ordenador, mancharse los dedos al pelar gambas, los ancianos que empujan sus flemas en voz alta por la calle y seguidamente las escupen al suelo, que haga sol mientras está encerrada en casa estudiando, que se le quemen los bizcochos y el ajo puerro.  
También le cuenta que, por otra parte, adora el patinaje artístico, exprimirse manzanas para beber el zumo por las mañanas, tomar la sopa ardiendo y observar cómo enfría a raíz que sopla, que llueva a cántaros mientras intenta quedarse dormida, encontrar dinero en un bolsillo, el color naranja, pintar cuadros en su tiempo libre para luego esconderlos bajo llave y que nadie los juzgue, jugar a "a ver quién aguanta más sin respirar bajo el agua", ver películas antiguas en blanco y negro, el humor de Charlie Chaplin, los tacones increíblemente altos, las buenas noticias y Oasis.  
Dougie, por su parte, le cuenta que odia salir del agua y que el bañador se le pegue a las piernas, que se le ocurran respuestas originales e inteligentes cuando la pelea ya ha terminado, tener que afeitarse por las mañanas y pegarse pedazos de papel higiénico cuando se corta, el olor de los pies de Harry, que sus dientes chirríen al chocar, que alguien pregunte "¿te duele?" o "¿estás bien?" cuando lloras, que se le duerman los pies, las arañas por muy pequeñas que sean, que alguien le agregue y cuando le pregunte quién es responda "no sé, me agregaste tú", que le contesten "nada, nada, olvídalo", que llamen por teléfono mientras duerme y luego resulte ser publicidad de alguna compañía telefónica, escuchar el siseo de los mosquitos cuando está en la cama y no quedarse tranquilo hasta haberlos matado, que le miren fijamente mientras come, el sonido de la tiza contra la pizarra, el mal humor de Tom cuando alguno de sus pedidos llega tarde, perder un autobús por milésimas de segundos, quemarse los dedos con la cafetera, cortarse más con una hoja que con un cuchillo, que se le escape la risa en los momentos serios y el fútbol.  
Sin embargo, adora hacer crujir los huesos de las manos, reventar las burbujas del plástico de embalaje, Blink 182, el marisco, hacer de rabiar a Tom, sus dos lagartos, probar distintos tipos de peinados y colores, Blink 182, tocar el bajo para relajarse, ver las mismas películas una y otra vez, gastar bromas telefónicas, Blink 182, Tom y Jerry, poder dormir hasta las tantas sin preocupaciones, cotillear los mensajes en los móviles de otras personas, Tom Delonge, reírse hasta que la barriga le duela, las palmeras de chocolate, el sarcasmo, ver programas estúpidos en la MTV, sentirse un poco más inteligente al encontrar respuestas a preguntas sin sentido y Blink 182.

Curiosamente, cuando de camino a casa observa su reflejo en un cristal, no se reconoce a sí mismo.  
…Porque en su cara está pintada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Curiosamente, cuando de camino a casa observa su reflejo en un cristal, no se reconoce a sí mismo.  
…Porque en su cara está pintada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
_  
Mientras, en el salón, Danny juguetea con su teléfono móvil, releyéndose una y otra vez los mil mensajes que tiene guardados en el buzón de entrada. De repente, levanta la cabeza de un golpe. Harry alza la mirada al mismo tiempo, confundido.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—¿Oyes algo? —pregunta Danny orientando su oreja izquierda hacia el lado de la puerta.  
—Sí. Alguien ha dicho "¿oyes algo?".  
El rizoso le lanza una mirada cansada y se acerca a la entrada. Justo entonces Dougie abre, quedando ambos cara a cara. La sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro.  
El pequeño le aparta con un ligero empujón sobre el hombro, haciéndose espacio para entrar en la casa.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta Danny curioso al ver su expresión—. ¿Te ha tocado la lotería?  
—No. Mejor que eso.  
Tom asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, saludándole con la mano.  
—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le pregunta mientras da un mordisco a una manzana completamente verde.  
—¿De dónde viene? —Danny alza la voz, quedando por encima del resto—. ¿Dónde ha estado?  
—¿No te lo han dicho? —Dougie le echa una rápida mirada a Tom. El rubio está señalándole y susurrando al mismo tiempo _"tú, tú"._  
—No, me han dicho que no lo sabían —Danny se gira sobre sus pies, brazos en jarras, sus ojos apuntando a ambos Tom y Harry, que sonríen con inocencia.  
—He tenido una cita —deja caer Dougie con orgullo y suficiencia—. Y ha ido genial.  
Danny se vuelve hacia él de nuevo. Lentamente. Ha abierto la boca de par en par, la lengua tocando sus muelas superiores. La cierra y eleva una ceja. Le mira de tal manera que parece que no le creyese. Como si Dougie no fuera capaz de conseguir una cita y que todo fuese bien.  
Como si no tuviese el derecho.  
—¿Has dicho "una cita"?  
Dougie traga saliva. Se siente como un mentiroso. Pero, ¿por qué? Nada de lo que ha dicho es mentira. Anna es inteligente, atractiva e interesante. Todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba.  
Ve a Tom pasar a su lado y nota su mano rozándole el brazo. Cuando le sigue con la mirada el rubio alza un pulgar, sonriente.  
—Sí, eso mismo. Una cita. He quedado con la chica que conocí el otro día. Es fantástica.  
Harry le corta de repente, murmurando que "No es justo que tenga más puntería con tus ligues que con los míos". Danny, por su parte, vuelve a tener la boca ligeramente abierta.  
—Le he dicho que la volvería a llamar mañana —comenta—. ¿No hay nada que hacer mañana, verdad?  
Nota tres pares de ojos saltones apuntándole como armas.  
—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —se ríe Harry.  
Dougie mira de reojo al rubio, esperando a que se explique y le saque de sus dudas, como siempre hace.  
—Dougie —le dice Tom—. Mañana es tu cumpleaños.  
¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado por completo de algo así?  
—Creo que tendrás que cancelar tu cita… —murmura Danny.  
El enano le mira. El pecoso está sonriendo con suficiencia. Disfrutando el momento.  
Tiene una sonrisa TAN jodidamente guapa.  
—De ninguna manera. La invitaré.

Globos, serpentinas, la casa repleta de colores vivos, la música lo suficientemente alta como para hacer que las paredes tiemblen, montones de invitados… (algunos de los cuales Dougie puede jurar no haber visto nunca).  
En ningún momento pensó que fueran a preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños de aquella manera. Y sin quejarse.  
Bueno. Vale. Harry sí se quejó, pero Harry SIEMPRE se queja.  
(Incluso cuando disfruta).  
No ha pasado ni media hora y a Dougie ya le duelen los pies, la cabeza, la garganta y la mano de saludar a la gente. Y de decir lo mismo. "Gracias", "muchas gracias", "gracias por venir", "gracias" y "gracias, tú también". También otras cuantas mentirijillas del estilo de "¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti!".  
Ha abierto la puerta doce mil quinientas veces, todas ellas con una sonrisa en la boca antes de ver a Anna tras ella.  
Y al encontrarla allí su sonrisa se intensifica aún más.  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclama saludándole con un fuerte abrazo y entregándole una bolsa con su regalo.  
Dougie aguanta la respiración, estrechándola también entre sus brazos.  
—Anna… Si te abrazo más fuerte nos vamos a dar la espalda —murmura en su oído.  
Ella ríe y se excusa echándole la culpa a "la emoción del momento". Dougie toma su mano y la guía hasta el salón, donde está todo el mundo. Primero lleva el regalo de Anna a su habitación y después se dispone a hacer las correspondientes presentaciones. Pero Danny es mucho más rápido que él. Se acerca a ambos con un vaso de vodka entre las manos, excesivo interés y atípica alegría.  
—Bueno, bueno, bueno —canturrea deslizando un brazo por los hombros de la chica—. ¿Qué ven mis ojos?  
Danny no se ha preparado demasiado para la ocasión. Lleva unos pantalones negros increíblemente ajustados y una de sus mil camisetas blancas y finas con un escote hasta el ombligo. Una de esas camisetas prácticamente transparentes que dejan entrever incluso sus millones de pecas.  
A Dougie se le seca la boca.  
—Danny, ella es Anna.  
—Se ve que tu gusto con las mujeres va mejorando, ¿eh? —ríe—. Encantado de conocerte, Anna.  
Anna observa a Danny con los ojos abiertos, como si se tratase de una alucinación. Él le tiende su mano y ella la estrecha enseguida, con fuerza y energía.  
—¡Lo mismo digo! Aún no me creo que hoy esté donde estoy.  
Danny asiente con la cabeza y pega un trago a su bebida. Observa cómo la muchacha intercambia una mirada de complicidad con Dougie y ambos estiran sus labios en una sonrisa, sus manos tímidamente entrelazadas, el pulgar del pequeño acariciando su palma con delicadeza,  
—Qué bien que Dougie ya haya sentado cabeza de una maldita vez. Ya tocaba—suelta Danny a continuación, dándole una vigorosa palmada sobre la espalda que hace que el rubio se tambalee sobre sus pies—. Por fin te has dado cuenta de que eso de diez tías a la semana no está bien. La verdad que eras no un pelín, sino demasiado cabrón con ellas. Polvos por aquí, polvos por allá y después a tomar todas por el culo. Tú a preocuparte de tus propios asuntos. Demasiados corazones los que has roto, ¿no, enano?  
Y se marcha guiñándole un ojo.

¿Qué hace? ¿Qué – cojones – está - haciendo?  
Impotencia. Impotencia y más impotencia. Dougie está agobiado, cansado, confundido, perdido y asustado. No entiende nada. No entiende a Danny. Siente como si no le conociera, como si fuese un completo desconocido al que han llamado para arruinar su velada. ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Acaso quiere hacer que Anna huya y no vuelva más?  
Si la primera persona con la que él quiere estar debe ser descartada, que al menos le deje vivir tranquilo con la que ha decidido que sea la segunda en la lista.  
—Eso ha sido… —susurra Anna—, ha sido un poquito extraño.  
—No le hagas caso. Lo dice porque me tiene envidia.  
Busca con la mirada al pecoso, deseoso de fulminarle. De reprocharle lo hecho. Haber dicho algo que no viene a cuento, y mucho menos cuando Danny está en la misma situación. Le encuentra en la esquina de la sala, sirviéndose un nuevo vaso. El alcohol que ha decidido verter en él ocupa más de las tres cuartas partes del recipiente de cristal.  
Normal que siempre acabe como acaba.  
—¿Me disculpas un momento, Anna? —pregunta Dougie soltando su mano—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se dirige hacia el lugar donde descansa Danny, apoyando su trasero contra la pared. De camino un Tom demasiado interesado se entromete, queriendo saber si por algún casual "¿…algo va mal?"  
Pero no. Todo va PERFECTAMENTE bien.  
De la que llega hasta allí, el vaso de Danny vuelve a estar completamente vacío. Dougie se acerca a él y baja el volumen de voz.  
—Danny —le llama clavando el dedo índice en su costado—. Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿te pasa algo o te comportas como un gilipollas porque sí?  
—¿A qué has venido? —deja caer mientras vuelve a llenar su vaso de vodka blanco.  
—Vengo a darte la oportunidad de excusarte por lo que has dicho. ¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre? ¿Acaso no te has parado a pensar en cómo le ha podido sentar eso a Anna? Dios sabrá la opinión que tiene ahora de mí —protesta quitándole la bebida de las manos y posándola sobre la mesa—. Haz el favor de mirarme a la cara cuando te estoy hablando.  
—Tu cara ya la tengo muy vista.  
—¿Por qué le has dicho algo así? —insiste—. Siempre estás metiéndote por medio con tus estúpidos comentarios, intentando llamar la atención del resto. Anna y yo vamos en serio. Déjalo estar y no intentes espantarla como un imbécil.  
Danny alza la mirada, reuniéndose ambos pares de ojos, los de Dougie y los suyos. El rizoso ladea la cabeza y se rasca la oreja en su hombro. Sigue callado hasta que parece recuperar la seguridad.  
—¿Acaso no lo ves, Dougie? ¿Qué haces TÚ teniendo una relación con alguien? —le espeta—. No sabes mantenerla —añade alzando el tono de voz y empujándole por los hombros—. No puedes. ¿No lo entiendes, joder? ¡No puedes…! ¡NO puedes!  
Una maraña de nervios y malhumor ascienden desde el estómago de Dougie hasta su garganta, quedando atrapados allí, no siendo capaz de salir por su boca como debieran. Como un grito que le perforase los oídos, como un "¿QUIÉN COJONES TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER?".  
Sin duda alguna, suena mucho mejor en su cabeza, porque todo lo que sale por su boca es un vago murmullo:  
—A… ¿a qué te refieres con que no puedo?  
Sabe que sería imposible… no sólo imposible sino COMPLETAMENTE imposible que la respuesta de Danny a aquella pregunta fuera algo de su agrado. Aún a pesar de ello, tiene la ligera esperanza de que conteste lo que su corazón quiere oír, de lo que Tom intenta convencerle y que por otra parte le parece TAN poco probable.

_Vamos, Danny, dilo. Vamos. Hazme un poquito más feliz…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

—_A… ¿a qué te refieres con que no puedo?  
Sabe que sería imposible… no sólo imposible sino COMPLETAMENTE imposible que la respuesta de Danny a aquella pregunta fuera algo de su agrado. Aún a pesar de ello, tiene la ligera esperanza de que conteste lo que su corazón quiere oír, de lo que Tom intenta convencerle y que por otra parte le parece TAN poco probable.  
Vamos, Danny, dilo. Vamos. Hazme un poquito más feliz…  
_  
Danny le mira profundamente. No pestañea.  
¿Hablar o no hablar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mejor ignorarle? ¿Mejor dejarlo pasar?  
Definitivamente la respuesta correcta es la siguiente: Mejor huir de allí cuanto antes.  
—Me refiero a que tienes que acompañarme de _ligoteo_, gilipollas. No tiene sentido que salgamos de cañas como siempre hacíamos antes cuando tú ya estás con alguien.  
Bien. Perfecto.  
Que alguien le traiga ahora mismo una moto sierra, por favor.  
¡POR FAVOR!

Sin duda alguna, la peor parte de hacer fiestas es limpiar todo el desastre tras la fiesta. Su casa ya ni siquiera parece un lugar habitable.  
Dougie piensa en librarse del trabajo poniendo como excusa su cumpleaños, pero Tom se niega, diciéndole que le tocará limpiar, y aún más cuando son sólo tres personas.  
Efectivamente, sólo tres personas: Tom, Harry y él.  
Y nadie sabe dónde demonios está Danny. Tan sólo saben que atravesó la puerta al poco de empezar la fiesta y que no volvió allí para pasar la noche.

**Ni tampoco había vuelto a cuatro días de entonces.  
**

—A ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué os pasó? —le pregunta Tom mientras sube las persianas blancas, dejando que la luz del sol se cuele por la ventana del despacho.  
—Creo que te lo puedes imaginar.  
Tom desencaja su muñeca del reposabrazos de la silla, donde había quedado enganchada, y la lleva hasta su nuca, rascándose con incomodidad la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
Si lo llega a saber no propone nada.  
—No… no pensaba que fuera a acabar así, tío. Es decir, quise saber si se enfadaría al conocerla y… bueno…  
—Se ha enfadado, ¿no? —le corta Dougie quitando importancia al asunto—. Ese era el principal objetivo, y ya se ha visto. Fijo que dentro de nada está de vuelta. Más o menos cuando se le hayan terminado los calzoncillos limpios y tengas que hacerle la colada. Luego igual se marcha de nuevo, pero la cuestión es que tarde o temprano va a volver. Así que da igual. Da IGUAL —repite al ver que Tom abre la boca para replicar.  
Y si Tom quiere hacer algo, lo va a terminar haciéndolo sí o sí.  
Y entonces replica.  
—¡Cómo va a dar igual! Quién sabrá si está bien o no. Todo por mi maravillosa idea.  
—Tom, gracias a tu idea he conocido a Anna. Hemos estado quedando toda la semana y la cosa va de perlas. No me puedo quejar. Allá Danny si se quiere comportar como un niñato encaprichado.  
—¿No te da pena que no esté? —susurra Tom alzando una ceja. No le gusta meter el dedo en la llaga, pero no lo puede remediar.  
—¡Pues claro que me da pena! Es Danny. Ya sabes cómo me siento respecto a Danny, Tom, esa pregunta no era necesaria.  
—Parece como si no te importase —comenta acomodándose en su silla.  
—Simplemente creo que no merece la pena que me coma la cabeza.  
—¿Y por qué no?  
Y vuelta la burra al prado.  
—Porque no, Tom. Porque ya me he comido lo suficiente la cabeza durante este tiempo, no tengo por qué seguir martirizándome. Y menos cuando está Anna.  
—Es curioso que siempre metas a Anna por medio.  
Dougie para en seco, confundido. Tom le sonríe delicadamente, con una pizca de inocencia.  
—La meto por medio porque estoy a gusto con ella. Me da igual lo que haga Danny. Siempre intenta llamar la atención como un crío.  
Dougie no sabe si Tom habrá creído todo lo que ha dicho. Porque él, al menos, no se cree a sí mismo, por mucho que lo intente. Por mucho que quiera manejar su propia cabeza y engañarse.  
Mentir no se le da tan bien como pensaba.

Tom se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta del estudio, como dándole a saber a Dougie que su visita allí ha terminado. Pero antes de salir le dice una última cosa:  
—¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que significa que Danny se haya enfadado por esto?  
No puede ser. NO puede más. Tom sigue con lo mismo, con la misma idea aún cuando Danny se ha ido de casa, aún cuando hay cosas más importantes en las que emplear su tiempo. Pero no. Sigue en sus trece, por muy imposible que sea...  
Pero es Tom.  
—Te equivocas. Estuve hablando con él.  
—¿Cómo que estuviste hablando con él? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —se queja cerrando de un portazo—. ¡Puedo intentar ayudarte, pero de momento no soy Aramis Fuster!  
—Cálmate. Sólo dijo estupideces, ya sabes cómo es. Saltó con que no podía tener una relación sentimental con alguien, que no sabría mantenerla. Que no podía...  
Los ojos de Tom brillan. Por fin tiene la respuesta que esperaba, la respuesta que lo da todo por cierto. Ese "que no podía" es sin duda la evidencia de todo el conflicto.  
Se posiciona frente a él tomándole por los hombros, meneándole de adelante hacia atrás, despeinándole el pelo al ritmo de los vaivenes.  
Pero Dougie le aclara algo más:  
—…que no podía porque no tendría sentido acompañarle de bares por las noches.  
Y ahí lo tiene. Dougie sonríe ahora a Tom, apartándole las manos de sus hombros. Murmurando un "lo que yo decía".  
Su actitud es levemente singular, porque es de suponer que, si el enano tuviera que escoger entre las dos opciones que se le ofrecen (la de que Danny sienta realmente algo por él, o la que refuta dicha idea), sería mejor optar por la primera. Pero se alegra de que por fin tenga una prueba con la que contradecir a Tom y su manía por hacerle creer que todo es del color de rosas.

Pero a Tom, en ese tipo de situaciones, nadie le gana. Y no permitirá que se le contradiga cuando está seguro en más de un 80% de que está en lo cierto.  
—Ya, Dougie, y ahora dime otra cosa. Si cambiaseis los papeles y tú estuvieras en la misma situación que Danny, es decir, suponiendo que te molestase… ¿Qué respuesta le habrías dado a tal pregunta? ¿Acaso tú le habrías dicho lo que realmente pensabas cuando él está saliendo con otra persona? ¿O, al contrario, lo habrías camuflado?

La semana está a punto de terminar y todo sigue igual que un día después de su cumpleaños. Dougie está en el salón con Harry, viendo un partido de fútbol americano.  
Ni uno ni otro saben cómo se juega. No saben las reglas, pero como Harry ya había dicho minutos antes, "pon lo que más quieras pero por Tom Delonge te lo pido, no pongas programas del corazón si quieres que siga vivo".  
—Tío —le dice Harry—, ¿qué tal si le mandas otro mensaje a Danny? Me aborrece subir a coger mi móvil.  
Han probado millones de veces, como es de suponer, pero aún queda esperanza de que Danny dé señales de vida.  
—Mándaselo tú, que yo no tengo saldo.  
Harry enarca una ceja.  
—Pero si eres de contrato payaso.  
—¿Ah sí? Ah, pues no lo sabía… Da igual, mándaselo tú.  
El moreno resopla y sube rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando baja de nuevo, sujeta en una mano su teléfono y en la otra una bolsa de plástico blanca. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se la entrega con miedo.  
—¿Cómo cojones se me pudo olvidar? —se dice a sí mismo.  
—Pero si tienes el móvil en la otra mano…  
—Lo siento… sé que… se que va con una semana o más de retraso, pero se me olvidó por completo, de verdad. Me mandó que lo guardara y lo escondí en el armario. Lo acabo de ver ahora.  
—Pero ¿qué es?  
—Es el regalo de cumpleaños que te tenía preparado Danny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí os dejo otros cuantos capítulos más. De verdad que agradecería mucho algún que otro review más! No pido mucho :)  
Os estoy muy agradecida a todos los lectores.**

**Capítulo 16**

—_Lo siento… sé que… se que va con una semana o más de retraso, pero se me olvidó por completo, de verdad. Me mandó que lo guardara y lo escondí en el armario. Lo acabo de ver ahora.  
—Pero ¿qué es?  
—Es el regalo de cumpleaños que te tenía preparado Danny. _

Dougie agarra la bolsa blanca con poca confianza y mete su cabeza en el interior, impregnando el olor a plástico sus fosas nasales. La vuelve a sacar. El batería sigue ahí.  
En esos momentos le encantaría partirle la cara a Harry, pero le mira de tal manera que…  
—Quita esa cara de imbécil —le espeta apartándole con la mano.  
—De verdad que lo siento, tío —se disculpa por enésima vez sin dejar de pestañear—. Pero tengo muy poca memoria y…  
—Te está llamando Tom, ¿no le escuchas? Además ha llegado a la etapa en la que se pone agresivo, ve a ver qué quiere —miente para hacer que Harry se esfume de su vista y le deje a solas con la más reciente adquisición… una que le pueda recordar a Danny.

Lo único que hay dentro de la bolsa es un sobre blanco. Danny ni tan siquiera se ha molestado en cerrarlo con pegamento, tan sólo ha metido la solapa por dentro para evitar que nada caiga. Podría haberle dado su regalo en mano. No tiene sentido que lo guarde en una bolsa tan grande.  
Coge el sobre blanco y deja caer la bolsa al suelo. Después piensa que esa es la segunda oportunidad de Danny de hacerle un poco más feliz. De demostrar que lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuál sería su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.  
Mete la mano y saca cuatro papelitos rectangulares y un folio doblado a la mitad. Se decide a leer la carta primero. Echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que ni Harry ni Tom están cerca y comienza:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños enano!  
Uno más a tu lado. Qué habré hecho yo para que Dios me castigase así… Como tú decías pero con Tom, "todo el mundo tiene su propio Dougie… yo tuve la poca suerte de que el mío fuera de verdad"._

_Bueno. Que sepas que ya eres un __poco__menos crío que antes. Y cuando subrayo la palabra "poco" lo hago para que te des cuenta de que es mentira._

Qué decirte… quizá ahora sientas que estás un poco más podre. Justamente al levantarte esta mañana. Te dolerá la espalda más que una patada en los huevos, y cuando tengas que subir las odiosas escaleras de la esquina para llegar hasta el Standart Chartered, el banco, te acordarás de mí y de cuando te dije estas palabras tan sabias.  
Como todo lo que yo siempre digo. Pero es sólo información adicional.

Seguramente ya has visto los regalos...  
No sé si es lo que te esperabas o siquiera te hace ilusión, pero siendo un niño mimado como tú es complicado conseguir algo que no tengas. Supongo que me entenderás.  
(Y si no tampoco importa)

Como New Found Glory dará el concierto bastante lejos como para que cogiésemos un vuelo de vuelta a Londres nada más terminar, he reservado habitación en un hotel de la zona. A eso se debe lo del Spa, que también habrás visto ya en el sobre. Lo digo por si tu inteligencia no llega hasta ese punto .

Te vendrá bien para relajarte un poquito, que estos días no hay quien te trague. Aunque sabes de sobra que…

Dougie vuelve a abrir rápidamente el sobre. Dentro no hay nada más. Le da una y otra vuelta esperando encontrar la letra de Danny en el reverso, pero tampoco. En la esquina inferior de la hoja que acaba de leer está escrito un "1" para guiarle, y la felicitación ha quedado a la mitad. Pero no encuentra la continuación por ninguna parte.  
Y todo esto cuando pensaba que el destino no podía estar más en su contra.  
¿Habrá escrito algo Danny de lo que se arrepintiese y decidió llevarla consigo? ¿Se habrá perdido? ¿Se le habrá caído a Harry? O aún peor, ¿la habrá cogido Harry…?  
Corre hacia la cocina, donde el moreno se está sirviendo un poco de leche fría en un vaso y Tom se entretiene haciendo crucigramas.  
—Harry… por algún casual no… No habrás abierto tú mi regalo, ¿no?  
Harry pega un sorbo a la leche y le contesta mientras se limpia un bigote blanco.  
—¿Cómo iba a abrirlo si ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía?  
Decide creerle. Toma esa decisión principalmente porque otras cosas de mayor prioridad ocupan su mente en esos instantes. Lo que menos le conviene es enfadarse también con él.

Las agujas del reloj del comedor, tiesas como de costumbre, tapan el 1 y el 0 contiguo a él que se encuentra en la esquina izquierda de la pantalla. Tom, Harry y el pequeño acaban de cenar en compañía de Fearne Cotton, cuya imagen se plasma sobre el televisor. La boca aún le sabe al rico pollo que Tom les ha preparado.  
Tras limpiarse los rastros de comida de la boca, Dougie posa la servilleta sobre la mesa y se pone en pie.  
—¿A dónde vas? ¿A ti nadie te dijo en casa que uno no se puede levantar de la mesa hasta que todos terminen de comer?  
—Lo siento, Tom —se excusa—. He quedado con Anna. Tengo menos de media hora para prepararme y ya son las diez en punto.  
—¿Habéis quedado a las diez y media?  
—No. Hemos quedado en dos horas pero no quiero hacerla esperar.  
Harry se atraganta con la comida. Alza una ceja y niega con lentitud, con un falso desprecio hacia Dougie. Después murmura que "En qué te has convertido… Que sepas que has perdido mi respeto".

Atraviesa la puerta de acceso casi sin aliento. Se deja caer sobre las escaleras de mármol del portal para recuperar las energías. Anna aparece al poco tiempo. Tan perfecta como siempre. Sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio y con una sonrisa en la cara.  
La muchacha se deja envolver en la calidezde su abrazo y comparte con él un profundo beso en los labios. Se separa y se arregla la bufanda, envolviéndola con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Después exhala un suspiro mientras se coloca los guantes.  
—Es un poco extraño que quedemos a una hora y por el hecho de no hacer esperar al otro acabemos encontrándonos hora y media antes de la acordada.  
Dougie sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Es extraño pero le da igual.  
—¿Te apetece subir a casa? —le pregunta tentadora y frotándose una mano contra la otra en un intento de calentarlas—. Hace algo de frío. Podemos estar los dos tranquilamente arriba y…  
La muchacha desliza la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, baja la cremallera de su chaqueta y desabrocha los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Dougie mira hacia ambos lados y le aparta la mano con cariño.  
—Chsss, estate quieta fiera, ¡a ver si va a bajar algún vecino!  
—Por eso mismo, subamos nosotros.

Anna cierra la puerta de casa, aún con su mano agarrada a la de Dougie. Enciende las luces y corre hacia la cocina.  
—¿Qué tal va todo con Danny? ¿Ha vuelto ya a casa?  
—No. Sigue en paradero desconocido —le contesta con la voz alzada mientras se quita la chaqueta y la posa sobre el sofá del salón—. Tarde o temprano volverá. ¿Dónde estás?  
—Estoy en la cocina —exclama desde la otra punta—. Adivina qué tengo aquí… —Anna se gira sobre sus pies quedando a la vista de Dougie una enorme tarta de chocolate, perfectamente redonda y con dos velas rojas clavadas sobre la masa—. Voy con bastante retraso, pero hacía tiempo que no venías a casa y me apetecía prepararla.  
Dougie estira los labios y se acerca hacia ella.  
—Es increíble lo mucho que está durando este cumpleaños. Más de dos semanas después aún sigo celebrándolo.  
Reúne aire suficiente en su boca y sopla, pero justo antes de que llegue hasta las velas, la tarta desaparece de su vista, alejándose cada vez más.  
—¡Te olvidabas de su deseo!  
Su deseo… El enano deja escapar una risa sarcástica y piensa en su fuero interno.  
_"Vuelve".  
_La luz sobre las velas se desvanece en el momento en el que vuelve a soplarlas. Tres segundos más tarde su pálido rostro está completamente embarrado en chocolate.  
—¡Anna! —es lo único que consigue articular mientras se limpia los restos de los ojos, intentando abrirlos con cuidado. La chica posa la tarta sobre el poyete y se acerca con paso seductor, tomando al cumpleañero por la cintura y besándole tiernamente en los labios, deslizándose hacia su mejilla derecha, saboreándola y haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de la tarta.  
—¿Sigo teniendo?  
—Mmmm. Sí, aquí —y acaricia con la yema de su dedo índice los finos y rosados labios del rubio, que la aprieta más contra su cuerpo, pensando en lo guapa que se le ve así, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta y una sonrisa torcida. Con esa mueca que indica su travesura.  
Poco a poco acorta la distancia que les separa, acercándose a sus labios carmín, fijándose también en cómo ella cierra los ojos y espera… impaciente.  
Y los vuelve a abrir.  
—Oye, ¿me vas a besar o no? —se queja ella con reproche mientras le da un golpecito el hombro, apretándose aún más contra su pecho musculoso.  
Adhiere sus labios a los suyos, haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren y luchen en su propia batalla, en un pulso interior. Sus respiraciones agitadas cada vez más. Dougie la aúpa, colocándola sobre el resto del poyete en que no está la tarta. La nota increíblemente atractiva esa noche. Más de lo normal, si cabe.  
El pequeño siente cómo su sangre hierve cuando la toma de nuevo entre sus brazos, las piernas de ella enredadas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, ayudándole a soportar su peso de camino al dormitorio, depositándole después sobre la cama.  
Dougie comienza a trabajar sus labios con besos cortos, sus manos centradas en despojarle de toda prenda que pueda ocultar su desnudez, dejando al poco tiempo sus pechos al descubierto.  
Y a él completamente hipnotizado.  
Anna pronto nota cómo el rubio besa su cuello, bajando hacia su abdomen, lamiéndolo, provocando que su espalda se arquee y sus labios pronuncien incoherencias traducidas en gemidos.  
Gemidos más un error.  
EL GRAN ERROR.  
—Te quiero.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Anna pronto nota cómo el rubio besa su cuello, bajando hacia su abdomen, lamiéndolo, provocando que su espalda se arquee y sus labios pronuncien incoherencias traducidas en gemidos.  
Gemidos más un error.  
EL GRAN ERROR.  
—Te quiero._

Dougie se detiene en seco, aún aguantando su peso con los brazos, ejerciendo tal presión que sus codos tiemblan. Al igual que su labio inferior, que muerde hasta que saborea su propia sangre. Después se desliza sobre un lado de la cama, quedando su vista apuntando hacia el techo. Se gira sobre su propio eje.  
—Tengo que irme. Lo siento.  
Anna intenta retenerle, cazando uno de sus musculosos brazos al vuelo, pero el rubio se libera de sus garras.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde tienes que irte?  
—Tengo que irme y punto —le contesta evasivamente a medida que desliza la camisa por sus brazos y se abrocha los botones uno a uno.  
Con prisa. Sin pausa.

—No te escandalices, ¿vale? —insiste mientras le sigue a través del pasillo cual perro faldero—. No pensaba en lo que decía, ya sabes. Dougie…  
Pero todo lo que le devuelve el muchacho es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Y después silencio.  
Mucho silencio. Demasiado.

_Te quiero_. Es curioso. Es extremadamente curioso que dos simples palabras que, ya sea por separado o en un contexto diferente tendrían un significado tan pobre, puedan llegar a decir tanto en compañía la una de la otra.  
Ocho escasas letras…  
Es muy pero que muy curioso.

Y si Dougie ha huido es porque se ha visto envuelto en la misma situación de antaño. De vuelta a aquella etapa en la que ni él mismo se entendía. En la que tan sólo su carcasa de piel y músculos parecía pertenecerle. Pero nada del interior.  
Porque él quiere a Anna. La quiere. Bueno… La quiere tanto como puede querer a alguien después del tiempo que hace que la conoce. La quiere como normalmente se querría a alguien con quien te comprometes a mantener una relación estable.

Pero ahora lo ve todo de otra manera. Porque cuando las palabras no están dispuestas a salir por la boca no puedes forzarlas.

Porque cuando piensa en ese verbo le viene a la cabeza alguien más que Anna.  
Alguien a quien tiene que encontrar de una vez por todas.

Han probado mil lugares (además de su propio móvil, donde, o bien nadie responde, o no da llamada): casa de sus padres, de sus tíos, de cualquier familiar en general. A Vicky incluso. Le preguntan preocupados por su hermano, pero lo hacen quitándole hierro al asunto; aún más cuando murmura que "¡¿Cómo que si ha pasado por aquí? ¿Qué queréis decir? La última vez que le vi fue en el cumpleaños de Dougie…", entonces la versión cambia por completo y se convierte en otra: "Nooooooo, no, tranquila. Dice Tom que acaba de recordar algo… ¿Qué decías, Tom, qué cosa, persona con memoria de pez?" entonces Tom frunce el ceño, perdido, y finge hablar del tema en voz baja mientras se queja de "ME METÉIS A MÍ EN TODOS LOS BERENJENALES". Dougie vuelve a dirigirse a Vicky "Dice que Danny le había comentado que pensaba visitar a unos amigos… ¡mira qué es zopenco, no acordarse hasta ahora! Aunque ya nos tiene acostumbrados. Ya está todo resuelto. Olvídate del tema, Vicky".  
Dougie se gira hacia Tom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Y le cae colleja.

No sabe qué más hacer. Oyó decir alguna vez que "nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", pero decidió ignorarlo, igual que cuando su madre le reñía de pequeño por acumular la ropa usada sobre la cama.  
Entonces la cambiaba de lugar, posándola sobre el respaldo de la silla. Y volvía al antiguo MODE de ignorar.

Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que su mente se ve tentada a correr en busca de Anna para olvidarse del todo, encuentra algo.  
Aquel sobre con su regalo de cumpleaños.  
Aquella carta cuya mitad había desaparecido… Y la lee de nuevo.

Danny parece tenerle aprecio según lo que ha escrito. ¿Qué dice? Por supuesto que le tiene aprecio. ¿De dónde ha sacado la idea de que no se lo tiene?  
Aunque ahora lo esconda. Porque eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo.  
Pero aún le quiere. Está seguro. Tan sólo es una de sus broncas sin sentido que parece alargarse más de lo previsto. Más de lo normal. No puede haberse olvidado de él… De ellos tres. Joder. Pero si Danny no sabe qué es el rencor.  
"C_omo New Found Glory dará el concierto bastante lejos como para que cogiésemos un vuelo de vuelta a Londres nada más terminar, he reservado habitación en un hotel de la zona."  
_  
La verdad es que le da pena. Es una lástima no poder sacar provecho a su regalo de cumpleaños porque a Danny se le haya cruzado una vena.  
Y nunca ha visto a New Found Glory en directo. Maldito Danny. Harry no les soporta y Tom accederá a ir con una condición. La condición de siempre. Una condición que al principio les hizo soltar a los tres un tierno "awwww", pero que ahora ya aburre: "Voy sólo si Gio viene también".  
Maldito Danny.  
¡MALDITO DANNY!

Dougie busca en el reverso de las entradas la fecha del concierto. Es en poco tiempo. ¿Habrá cancelado Danny la reserva? No tiene sentido que vaya a pagar la estancia cuando las habitaciones estarán vacías. Busca el nombre del hotel y presiona los números en su teléfono móvil, esperando hasta que una voz femenina le saluda al otro lado de la línea.  
—Buenas tardes. Verá… tenía una reserva para el Viernes que viene…  
—¿Viernes 24? —le corta.  
—Exactamente. Me gustaría anularla. ¿Habría algún problema?  
—No, no mientras sea con una semana de antelación. ¿A nombre de quién está?  
Mierda.  
—Supongo que Daniel Jones... Daniel Jones, sí.  
La mujer le manda aguardar unos momentos. Dougie escucha cada click del ratón por el teléfono. Chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, impaciente.  
—¿Está seguro de que está a ese nombre? —le pregunta finalmente.  
—Supongo que sí. ¿Puede probar con Douglas Poynter también?  
Y vuelve a escuchar los millones de clicks. Pero después la muchacha le asegura que no hay nada a su nombre.  
—¿Entonces dice que tampoco hay nada bajo el nombre de Daniel Jones? No es posible.  
—No —le corta—, no es ese el problema. Debe de haber dos reservas bajo el mismo nombre, porque aquí figura que ya hay alguien alojado en esa habitación.  
—¿Alguien alojado?  
—Sí. Llegó el 30 de noviembre, por lo que aquí dice.

La boca se le seca de repente.  
—Oiga, ¿y si me ha dado mal la fecha? —insiste la mujer al otro lado—. Quizá sea eso. ¿Me puede repetir la fecha de reserva…?

Danny, Danny, Danny.  
Te he encontrado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

—_¿Alguien alojado?  
—Sí. Llegó el 30 de noviembre, por lo que aquí dice.  
La boca se le seca de repente.  
—Oiga, ¿y si me ha dado mal la fecha? —insiste la mujer al otro lado—. Quizá sea eso. ¿Me puede repetir la fecha de reserva…?_

Danny, Danny, Danny.  
Te he encontrado

Es curioso. Es curioso cuánto cambian las cosas cuando lo que estás a punto de hacer te interesa. Ya no sólo te incumbe. Te interesa.  
Te carcome interiormente.  
Te consume.  
Entonces lo haces con la mayor prisa del mundo. Quieres que llegue cuanto antes. Ese momento que tanto esperas… necesitas que ocurra. Que ocurra YA.

Quizá por eso Dougie haya viajado hasta la otra punta del país sin dudarlo dos segundos.  
Lo que, sin embargo, no sabe es que lo peor no llega hasta que está plantado delante de la puerta de la habitación del hotel en que Danny está alojado (supuestamente) con la cabeza escondida entre ambos hombros y sin la valentía de hacer chocar su puño contra la madera.  
Horas de viaje en avión y ni se le ocurrió pararse a pensar en qué cojones le iba a decir en cuanto le viera.  
Si es que le abre la puerta… Que esa es otra.

¿Debería correr a sus brazos y rogarle que no se vuelva a ir? ¿Pedirle que no lo haga para conservar su cordura?  
¿O debería, más bien, saludarle con un puñetazo en la mandíbula?  
Dougie respira hondo y murmura para su propio cuello que "Lo que me diga el cuerpo" (aunque en realidad sepa que no tiene huevos de pegarle ni mucho menos).  
Finalmente golpea con los nudillos.  
Tiene las piernas como dos flanes.

No hay mirilla, así que apoya la oreja izquierda contra la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y escucha atentamente lo que se cuece dentro.  
Efectivamente, Danny está ahí. Nota cómo su corazón late un poco más rápido al escucharle después de tanto tiempo.  
Pero no está sólo. Una voz de mujer acompaña a la suya. Quizá sea Vicky, preocupada por su hermano tras de la extraña llamada que le recibió unos días antes.  
—¿Acaso no pusiste el cartel de no molestar? —se queja ella.  
—Claro que no. La limpiadora hace su trabajo por las mañanas. ¿Quién iba a venir a molestar?  
Molestar, ¿eh? Con que Dougie molesta.  
Justamente entonces se abre la puerta. Un Danny ataviado únicamente con unos calzoncillos azul cian y cuya boca se va haciendo más grande por segundos le queda a la vista.  
—¿Dougie? —grita cerrando la puerta de golpe rápidamente y saliendo fuera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí?  
—Pues ya ves… —contesta nervioso—. ¿Está Vicky contigo? Tom y yo le dijimos que…—y seguidamente abre la puerta del hotel.  
—Dougie, espe…  
Al segundo se lamenta. Preferiría no haberlo hecho.  
—¡Joder, Danny! —grita una muchacha rubia mientras se tapa con las sábanas blancas de la cama—. ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarle entrar!  
—No me lo puedo creer —murmura Dougie girándose hacia Danny. Su rostro tornándose granate—. No me lo puedo creer.  
—Haz el favor de no montar un numerito aquí fuera  
Danny le empuja hacia dentro de la estancia y cierra la puerta tras ellos.  
—¡No me lo puedo creer! He cogido un avión desde Londres. He venido desde Londres expresamente a buscarte en cuanto supe que estabas aquí porque estaba preocupado. Y sin embargo me encuentro con que estás más a gusto que nadie.  
—¡DANNY! ¿Sabes que sigo aquí? —protesta un bicho bajo una larga melena rubia desde la otra esquina de la habitación.  
—¡Cállate! —escupe Dougie malhumorado volviéndose de nuevo hacia Danny—. ¡Horas de viaje, Danny! ¡Horas! Más te vale pagarme la vuelta y en un avión de lujo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí.  
—¡Danny! ¿Has oído cómo me ha hablado? ¡Dile algo!  
El bicho sigue protestando desde la otra punta.  
Pero Danny no dice nada al pequeño. Sino que la echa.  
Espera. Rebobinemos… ¿La echa? ¡La leche!  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—¿No me has oído bien? Te he dicho que desaparezcas de mi vista. A ti, sí. A ti. No hay "nadie" más en la habitación.  
La tipeja gruñe furiosa y desaparece dando un fuerte portazo. También grita que "NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMARME, HIJO DE PUTA".

El pecoso permanece en silencio, teniendo una lucha con su yo interior. Se acerca hasta la cama doble desecha y se sienta lentamente, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos mientras su cuerpo se hunde en el colchón.  
—Dougie…  
—Tranquilo. No gastes saliva. Supongo que ni aunque te haya venido a buscar pensarás volver a casa, ¿verdad?  
No responde. No se mueve.  
Lo que le faltaba por ver.  
—Yo me largo. No sé qué vine a hacer aquí.  
—No. Espera —le detiene, alcanzándole y sujetándole por el brazo izquierdo. El otro ya tiene la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Dougie se para en seco. Realmente no quiere irse. Esa frase saliendo por la boca de Danny era lo único que esperaba.  
Lo único que necesitaba para no abrir la puerta e irse sin él.  
—Me he estado comportando como un imbécil —sentencia.  
—No, a ver, tampoco…  
No sabe por qué está diciendo eso. Quiere responderle que tiene razón. Que se ha comportado como un imbécil. También que la palabra "imbécil" le queda corta.  
Sí. Eso es lo que quería decirle… Lo que quería decirle hasta antes de tenerle cara a cara.  
—Dougie —le corta—. Es verdad. No me defiendas. No me lo merezco. Me comporté como un crío caprichoso desapareciendo de repente cuando vosotros tres dependíais de mí.  
—Bueno, vale, sí que te has comportado como un imbécil. Las cosas como son. Pero da igual…  
—No da igual. ¡Claro que no da igual! Venga. Voy a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos a casa.  
Y le estrecha entre sus brazos.

Y el no puede reprimir una sonrisa... Sonríe como un estúpido. Sonríe como si de verdad sintiera que aquella decisión de volver a casa la hubiera tomado Danny por sí mismo.  
Como si él no hubiera ido hasta allí a presionarle, de alguna manera.  
Pero eso es lo de menos. ¿No es así?

—Y entonces cogió mierda de perro —Danny le mira, como con la intención de conocer la expresión que ha pintado la historia en la cara del pequeño—. Y no me hagas explicar detalladamente cómo se las apañó para conseguirla. Bueno, entonces la cogió, ¿no? Una mierda grande. Muy pero que muy grande, tío. Después de asegurarse de que había alguien en casa, la envolvió en papel higiénico. Una vuelta, otra vuelta, hasta que estaba completamente escondida. Cogió el mechero y le prendió fuego. ¡Unas llamas enormes! Yo no me creía lo que estaba viendo. ¿Te lo puedes creer, qué loco? La cosa no queda ahí —prosigue, entre risas—. Llamó al timbre de la casa repetidamente alegando que había fuego y se marchó de allí cagando leches. Yo me quedé mirando desde la acera de enfrente. Abrió la puerta un hombre de unos cuarenta años y obviamente, lo primero que hizo fue pisar el papel con fuerza para apagar el fuego. Se le quedó una cara brutal. Se puso a gritar como un loco: "¡MIERDA, HAY FUEGO!"

Danny lloraba de la risa.  
A veces era como un crío. Uno de estos niños a los que puedes tener dos horas rodando por la alfombra y repitiendo entre gemidos la última frase que has dicho, que resulta ser la siguiente: "caca, culo (risas), pedo, pis (más risas)".  
Tan sólo se diferenciaba en la apariencia.

Dougie era consciente de que Danny llevaba ya un buen rato hablando. De hecho, no se había callado la boca desde que entraron al avión. Pero, para ser honesto, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le estaba contando. Simplemente le miraba. Pasaba los ojos de su boca a los suyos, encontrándose para rehuirlos de nuevo, sonriendo ya sólo con escuchar su risa.  
Esa risa escandalosa y estridente.  
Sí. Para Dougie lo que estaba contando Danny era como un runrún.  
Un runrún melodioso, aún así.

—Dougie —le oye decir. Danny está un poco más serio que antes—. ¿Me estás escuchando?  
—Sí, sí —miente—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?  
—¿Que qué hice? Le grité desde la otra acera un "NO, TÍO, ¡LAS DOS COSAS!" y me marché riendo.  
Y después estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

Efectivamente, cuando Dougie decía que era igual que un crío no se equivocaba.  
Qué bonito era tener a Danny de vuelta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

—_Dougie —le escucha decir. Danny está un poco más serio que antes—. ¿Me estás escuchando?  
—Sí, sí —miente—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?  
—¿Que qué hice? Le grité desde la otra acera un "NO, TÍO, ¡LAS DOS COSAS!" y me marché de allí._

Efectivamente, cuando Dougie decía que era igual que un crío no se equivocaba.  
Qué bonito era tener a Danny de vuelta.

Si había algo de lo que Tom estaba totalmente seguro, eran dos cosas.  
La primera de ellas era que todo pasaba por alguna razón. Fuera cual fuese. La mala suerte no existía. Era simplemente una excusa de los pecadores.  
Y, por otra parte, la buena suerte había que trabajársela.

La segunda de ellas era que tarde o temprano todo el mundo recibía su merecido. "La vida pone a todos en su sitio". Tantas frases hechas para expresar una misma idea. "A todo cerdo le llega su San Martín". ¿No era así como decían?  
O esa otra "No escupas para arriba… que acabará por caerte encima".

Ojalá les hubiese dado ese consejo cuando debía.

Cuántos problemas se habrían ahorrado entonces…

"La materia es extremadamente perezosa".  
Esa frase le venía que ni pintada en esos momentos. Y, obviamente, Danny no dudó ni un momento en usarla. No sin antes preguntarse cómo demonios había llegado hasta su cabeza algo tan… algo tan _intelectual_. No le pegaba para nada.  
_¿Cómo habría entrado ahí dentro?  
_—La materia es extremadamente perezosa —declaró sentenciosamente aún con los ojos fijos en el techo. Nada más pronunciar esas palabras se sintió un poquito más inteligente.  
_Se sintió como si Tom se hubiera metido dentro de su cuerpo.  
_—¿Nunca lo has oído? —añadió con aires de sabelotodo.  
—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? —inquirió Dougie con desconfianza.  
—A eso. A que es extremadamente perezosa. Tiende a permanecer siempre en el estado en que gasta menos energía... ¿Ves entonces por qué prefiero quedarme aquí tumbado y que alguien tan encantador como tú me suba el desayuno a mi habitación?

Eso. Eso es. ESO es lo que debía haberse esperado desde un principio.  
Y debería haberse esperado también que Danny esbozase esa enorme sonrisa que le obligó a subirle el desayuno a la cama tal y como le había pedido.  
Como una maldita CHACHA.  
Pero Dougie no quería ser la chacha de nadie. Y no lo era… Claro que no. Simplemente estaba contento de que todo volviera a la normalidad.  
—A veces eres tan adorable que me confundes.  
Dougie le da un manotazo en el hombro.  
—Te diría lo mismo pero tú ya me tienes muy acostumbrado. A tu gilipollez, me refiero.  
—Capullo.  
—Tonto.

Danny deja escapar una risita. Le coge por los mofletes y los estira cual plastilina. Como cuando vas a casa de tu abuela y te saluda dejándote dos enormes marcas rojas en cada mejilla.  
—¿Ves? Lo que dije. Eres tan adorable que no sabes ni insultarme.  
Y la verdad es que Danny se acaba de parecer a su abuela más de lo que se esperaba.  
Dougie se pone en pie, se acerca al espejo y se masajea ambas mejillas para atenuar el color. Después se gira sobre su propio eje al recordar algo.  
—Llego un poco tarde, pero gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños.  
—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera pudiste amortizarlo. Yo saqué más provecho de tu regalo que tú mismo —ríe mientras se lleva un pedazo de bizcocho a la boca y mastica con la boca lo más abierta que puede (que no es poco).  
Un pensamiento obsceno pasa de repente por la mente del enano.  
_Fuera. Fuera. _  
—Da igual. La intención es lo que cuenta.  
—Tranquilo, enano. Ya tendrás tu regalo… El de verdad —y le guiña un ojo.

_Hay momentos en los que acabas por darte cuenta de que no puedes tener todo en esta vida.  
De que nadie puede. Nadie. Por muy felices que parezcan.  
Y tienes que escoger entre dos cosas. Dos de las que más quieres._

A veces te da por plantearte cómo será tu futuro. Te da por pensar cuál de todos los caminos deberás tomar…  
El problema está en que todos tienen ventajas y desventajas.  
Todos tienen cosas que quieres y no quieres.

¿Por cuál de los dos decantarse?

Lo peor de todo es que tú nunca has sabido tomar decisiones. Has necesitado a los demás para tomar las tuyas propias y aún así, manifestaste libremente tu contrariedad.

Durante mucho tiempo dejas la vida y el tiempo pasar. Dejas que la vida y el tiempo hagan contigo lo que quieran. Dejas que decidan por ti. Pero la vida no es fácil, y llega un punto en el que te exige que hagas algo.

Y entonces te preguntas una cosa…  
¿Por qué es tan complicada?

Vale. Se ha decidido. Lo va a hacer.  
Lo-va-a-hacer.  
No suele arrastrarse. De verdad que no suele... Y le cuesta reconocer sus errores, pero va a hacer un esfuerzo.  
Le ha costado MUCHO pero que MUCHO tomar esta decisión, pero está dispuesto a ello.

Bueno. Igual con eso último Dougie esté mintiendo un poquito. La historia fue algo distinta…

_"—A ver, ¿entonces la vas a llamar o no? No me marees, Dougie —protesta Harry colocando los pies sobre el reposabrazos y acomodándose en el sofá.  
—¡Que te he dicho que no lo sé!  
—Es fácil. Sólo hay dos opciones: o la llamas, o no la llamas. Ahora escoge la que más te guste.  
—Gracias, Harry, me estás sirviendo de mucha ayuda.  
—Dime algo que no sepa —sonríe con suficiencia—. Mira, aquí tengo la respuesta a tus dudas —mete la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y saca una moneda. La eleva en el aire y la observa con los ojos brillosos—. Si sale cara, le llamas. Si sale cruz, no le llamas. ¿Te parece bien?"_

Parecía la solución perfecta…  
ERA perfecta hasta que Tom entró chillando al salón como un loco y gritándole a Harry que "PEDAZO DE IRRESPONSABLE" y que era Dougie quien debería tomar esa decisión, no una estúpida moneda.  
Luego se la quitó y añadió que "serás rata" por llevar un mísero penique guardado en los pantalones.  
(Además de "Y BAJA LOS PIES DEL SOFÁ QUE LUEGO HUELE QUE ALIMENTA")

Pues bien. Ya ha tomado la decisión. Va a llamar a Anna para pedirle perdón. Aún tiene guardada en la retina la cara de moco que se le quedó a la muchacha cuando salió por la puerta. Y él no es malo.  
Más bien no quiere ser malo.  
Porque OBVIAMENTE no es malo.  
_Menuda idea tan absurda.  
_  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
—Hola, Dougie —responde Anna nada más coger el móvil. No tiene sentido saludar con un "¿Diga?" cuando sabe de sobra quién es.  
—Hola, pequeño terroncito de azúcar convertido en nube. Al habla un estúpido y pequeño terrón de sal que se lamenta de lo hecho y quiere arreglar las cosas. A las cinco en el sitio de siempre. Y no acepto un no por respuesta —Dougie calla un momento—. Ah… Y procura no dejarme tampoco plantado. Lo agradecería.  
Y cuelga.

A fin de cuentas no fue tan difícil como se esperaba.  
Pero la facilidad no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Pronto las cosas cambiaron. Quien dice pronto dice a los pocos meses. Podría haberse esperado cualquier otra cosa por su parte menos esa.  
Sin embargo, la frase "tengo que contarte algo…" nunca hacía esperar nada bueno.

—¿Contarme el qué? No, espera, espera. ¿Es bueno o malo?  
Anna se lleva la mano a la garganta y arruga la frente.  
—No lo sé. Depende de cómo tú lo veas…  
—Bueno. Venga, cuéntamelo ya, que cuando antes me lo digas antes se me olvidará.  
—Está bien. Mis padres quieren conocerte. Me han dicho que vayamos mañana a tomar el té.  
Dios, ¿acaso no hay más parejas en el mundo a las que hacer sufrir?  
_Piensa, Dougie, piensa.  
_—No me gusta el té.  
—Bueno, no pasa nada, tómate otra cosa.  
_Piensa, Dougie, piensa._  
—Es que tampoco me gustan los padres.

Nada más llegar a casa le busca con la mirada. Justo cuando le encuentra corre hacia él y se grapa de su pantalón, dejándose resbalar hacia el suelo lentamente y gritando entre lágrimas.  
Necesita compasión.  
Necesita a alguien que le cuente que su día ha ido aún peor que el suyo para sentirse menos desgraciado.  
Necesita que le den mimos.  
—TOOOOOOM —lloriquea aún tirando de la tela— ¡AYÚDAMEEEEEE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Nada más llegar a casa le busca con la mirada. Justo cuando le encuentra corre hacia él y se grapa de su pantalón, dejándose resbalar hacia el suelo lentamente y gritando entre lágrimas. Necesita compasión. Necesita que le den mimos.  
—TOOOOOOM —lloriquea aún tirando de la tela— ¡AYÚDAMEEEEEE!_

_Todo ser humano debería ser ya consciente de que no todo saldrá siempre como él quiera. La respuesta a este problema no es la simple excusa de que si todo fuese sencillo, no habría motivos para vivir. No se trata de eso.  
Cuando Dougie habló con Tom, le dio un consejo de sabios.  
Como los de siempre.  
Le pidió que no desesperase. Le pidió que confiase en lo que Dios le deparaba. Le dijo que una persona nunca cargaría sobre sus espaldas más peso del que pueda soportar._

Lo peor llega cuando quien lo carga sobre tus hombros es otro.

¿La primera reacción? ¡Pánico!  
¿Las primeras preguntas?: "¿Qué me pongo?" "¿Qué digo?" "¿Qué no digo?" "¿Será mejor hablar mucho, o no hablar nada por miedo a cagarla?"

Y la que, de todas ellas, más preocupaba a Dougie:  
_¿Me enseñarán fotos de Anna tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo?  
_La respuesta una vez terminada la velada: SÍ.  
Efectivamente. Es ley de vida. Es ley de vida y por eso mismo Dougie no planea presentar a Anna a sus padres… Al menos no de momento.

—¿Tan mal fue? —se interesa Danny mientras dobla la camiseta de la que se acaba de deshacer después de desecharla con un simple "nah".  
Dougie y él están en su habitación. Últimamente pasan el 90% del tiempo encerrados dentro. Sin embargo, nunca hacen nada parecido a lo que al pequeño interesaría.

Que es algo así como IMPOSIBLE.

Danny mantiene las piernas totalmente rectas. Dobla su pecosa espalda desnuda, quedando su cuerpo en un ángulo de noventa grados y abre el último cajón de todos, guardando dentro la camiseta recién doblada y buscando otra distinta.

Un enorme plano de su culo cubierto por unos calzoncillos blancos. A menos de un metro.  
Eso es todo lo que ve. No hay más.  
(Y si hay más, para Dougie en esos momentos no existe).

Porque Dougie, en esos momentos, sólo podría pronunciar una palabra, pero se la calla. "Joder". Más concretamente, "joder, cómo me pone".  
—Dougie, te acabo de preguntar algo —dice Danny mirándole de repente.  
Dougie aparta la vista de inmediato, sonrojándose.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Te pasa algo?  
_Sí. Danny. Tu culo es lo que me pasa. Y como no me lo quites de la cara vas a seguir hablando con las paredes el resto de la tarde.  
_—¿Qué?  
En estos momentos no puede pensar con claridad. No es culpa suya.  
—Que si tan mal fue la cena con los padres de Anna —repite Danny con cansancio.  
—Ah, pues…  
Baja la vista y señala con el dedo índice su camiseta, que tiene unos veinte lamparones enormes decorándola salteadamente.  
—¿Y ese estampado? —ríe apartándose un mechón rizado de la frente—. Con qué comiste esta noche, ¿con el ombligo?  
—No tiene gracia—masculla Dougie molesto—. Me manché con la primera cucharada de sopa y a partir de entonces con cada una de ellas.

No es justo que le haya pasado todo lo que posiblemente podría pasar mal en una cita. A él.  
Sin duda, si todas las desgracias de esa noche se hubiesen repartido igualitariamente, podrían haber pertenecido a la mitad de la población mundial.  
Y para colmo, es Danny el que siempre se ensucia comiendo. Es Danny la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que sería capaz de mancharse el culo de mayonesa comiendo un bizcocho.

—Ah, y me resbalé sobre el felpudo justo antes de entrar a casa…  
—Bue…  
—Y también al salir.  
—Vale, eso ya es ser un poco torpe.  
—Además, confundí a su hermana con su madre… ¿Qué? —se queja Dougie ante la mirada recriminatoria de Danny. Una mirada que dice indirectamente "Ya te vale"—. No es culpa mía que no me avisase de que tenía y de que estaría allí. Y tampoco de que tenga la cara más arrugada que un acordeón.  
La risa de Danny le taladra los oídos. Tiene las mejillas rojas de reírse y necesita parar para coger aire.  
—Te lo digo en serio, Danny. Su hermana es tan fea que la regalas y te la devuelven. ¡Madre mía, qué tía! Al menos me alegro de haber pillado a la buena.  
—Calla, Dougie —pide entre risas mientras se pone en pie—. Voy a darme una ducha, a prepararme y salimos a dar una vuelta. Mientras ve a quitarte el Guernica de encima y a ponerte otra camiseta.

Dougie asiente y se pone en pie. Danny ya está dentro del baño. Se ve tentado de asomar su cabeza por las rendijas bajo la puerta como solía hacer de pequeño con su vecina.  
(Hasta que ella se dio cuenta y se dedicó a tapar la vista con una toalla cada vez que entraba).

Va a salir por la puerta pero justo entonces repara en algo. Un folio arrugado que sobresale por el cajón de la mesita de noche de Danny.  
Mira hacia los lados asegurándose de que no hay nadie cerca y lo desdobla.

No puede ser.  
No puede ser.  
No puede ser pero aparentemente LO ES.  
Es la parte que faltaba en su carta de cumpleaños. La parte que, por lo visto, Danny decidió no darle a última hora.

_Aunque sabes de sobra que por muy mala leche que tengas estos días seguiré aguantándote. Por los años de los años.  
(Y por la cuenta que me trae)._

Vale… Por la cuenta que me trae y porque quiero. Seamos sinceros por una vez en la vida.  
Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, enano. Hace ya… ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años?  
Quién me lo iba a decir cuando te vi por primera vez en las audiciones, con ese flequillo rubio de punta (parecías Felipito el de Mafalda) y esa cara de niño. Y esos brazos delgaduchos… Tan debilucho que se te caían hasta los pedos.  
También me acuerdo de haberte pedido el DNI cuando me dijiste que tenías quince años y no te creí. Seguramente me odiaste.  
Pero da igual, porque eres como el vino. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?  
Seguro que sí.  
Sólo añadiré que me alegro mucho de poder contar con tu amistad. De poder aguantarte día a día en la habitación de al lado y de tener la suerte de que me despiertes gimiendo, (porque estas paredes son de cartón, por si no lo sabías) cuando millones de tías pagarían por ello.

Y que te quiero. Bro. Mucho.

Voy a dejar de escribir ya porque esto está empezando a volverse romántico.  
Y demasiado gay.

No conocías esa faceta mía, ¿verdad? Yo solía ser un hombre de sangre fría, lo juro.  
De cualquier manera, hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí…

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?


	21. GRACIAS!

Hola;

Primero, no manejo muy bien esta pagina, lo justo para leer reviews y colgar capitulos, asi que estuve intentando contestaros a algunas para daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y no fui capaz, asi que no me queda otra que colgar esto asi, aunque no se si os llegara que lo he publicado…!

Primero un millón de gracias a todas las que habeis leído y habeis dejado un review en mi ff, no sabeis lo que me alegra. Lo tengo vinculado con el correo asi que me llegan siempre cada vez que las dejais, y me entra ese gusanillo de seguir la historia cada vez que las leo.

A JENN, por cierto, que fuiste la ultima que me dejo el review te tenia que contestar jajaja, si! Yo soy Irenuni en youtube también , que bien que vieras mis videos! subtitulaba los videos pero hace ya año y medio o mas que deje de hacerlo porque deje de tener tiempo, y porque después del ultimo CD me "enfade" un poquito con ellos, pero ahora con Love is easy ya les he perdonado del todo y volveré a subtitular y escribir si dios quiere!

Seguire esta historia en breves cuando pueda porque prometi acabarla y aunque ya se me olvidaron un poco las cosas y tendre que releerla para ello, lo hare jaja Entre universidad y las relaciones personales se me acabo el tiempo para escribir

Muchísimas gracias a todas, ay que contenta estoy :D


End file.
